Worlds Collide
by RXWriter
Summary: When battling the remnants of the Brotherhood of Evil leaves Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy stranded...in another universe! But they now have to deal with the Justice League's covert ops team and deal with demons from their pasts! I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Chapter 1

It was just another normal day in Jump City for the Teen Titans; as they do their regular activities inside their T-shaped tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games in the main room, Raven was meditating to her meditation mix in her room, Starfire was with Silkie cooking one of her Tamaranean dishes. The only one that wasn't in the tower was their leader; Robin.

"Excuse me friends but where is Robin?" Starfire asked while still mixing the food in the pot

"Oh he said he was running an errand" Beast replied with his eyes fixated on the screen

"Yeah it was out of town so he won't be back for a couple of hours…." Cyborg stated as he button mashed his controller beating Beast Boy at the video game "BOOYAH!" he hollows as he gets up in Beast Boy's sullen face and chants as Raven hovers in and grabs a drink from the fridge

"Raven do you know where Robin is?" Starfire asked as she flew over to Raven

"I don't know Star, but he'll be back so just wait" Raven replied as she sipped he drink with Starfire clearly not satisfied with her answer

"Why do you care where Robin is anyway?" Beast Boy asked

"Isn't it obvious BB, she misses her _boyfriend_ " teased Cyborg making Starfire blush furiously as red as her hair as she sunk behind the kitchen counter meaning she did miss Robin

* * *

We then cut to Robin riding his R-Cycle out the city he hasn't been to in a while; Gotham.

On what Robin called 'running an errand' but that was code for him doing a task that didn't involve the other Titans. In this case he was summoned against his will by the one person he really didn't want to talk to: Batman! He wasn't an idiot he knew exactly what his former partner in crime wanted him for and that was a briefing of the Tokyo incident. More specifically he just wanted to berate him for his supposed 'rash' and 'reckless' behaviour that led to him being framed for murder!

When Robin stopped to get off his bike, take off his helmet and yell out to the sky on an open field with nothing in sight; hoping this will let out all of his anger. It didn't but it needed to be done.

"What ticked you off?" this question made Robin turn around with a Birdarang in his hand only to put it down when it was revealed to be Kid Flash

"What are you doing here Kid Flash?" Robin asked as he walks towards him

"Well I was around and I saw you and thought 'hey we don't talk that much,' and here I am…" Kid Flash answered with Robin looking unconvinced "…and also I heard about you and Starfire becoming official" he winked at Robin as he blushed upon hearing that "I was always rooting for you guys" as he nudged Robin

"Thanks… I guess" Robin was now walking towards his R-Cycle as Kid Flash appeared in front of him

"Hey I was just wondering if you were OK, I'm sure the guys down at Atlantis heard that" KF joked which made Robin smirk

"Just letting out some frustration, nothing you should be concerned about" Robin was now putting on his helmet as he thought back to his encounter with Batman

It started off formal and tame with Bruce only asking basic questions like 'How are you?' and 'Are you eating properly?' and then the Dark Knight put up a news report of Robin 'murdering' Saico-Tek. Then an argument broke out with Robin pointing out he was framed and Batman pointing out that he should've been able to have some self control to not make it look like he was 'murdering' him as reports say he tackled him into a billboard and beat him senseless. Robin then made the argument that it wasn't alive and that it was ink and a ploy to get him framed and out of Daizo's way.

To Batman's credit said he knew Robin was framed and that he could never do it; this was more about him doing a mistake and needing to be a better hero and not making irresponsible decisions as that led Robin into Daizo's scheme. But that was what angered Robin so much as it was hypocritical of Batman telling him to be a better hero as he literally tried to take that away from him! This led to them fighting about other topics about the Brotherhood of Evil, Slade, and the tragic night that broke the Dynamic Duo apart; ending with Robin storming out.

"Yeah right, come on man you can tell me we're friends now, right?" KF asked but was more of a fact than an actual question. Kid Flash knew that Robin doesn't see him as his greatest friend s they know little about each other and only worked together in order to take on the Brotherhood of Evil. But with Kid Flash, no one could really distrust him; he was just an open book and was friendly to a fault. Which is why he got a certain someone to switch to the side of good and be his girlfriend.

Just before Robin could answer Kid Flash's communicator went off with Speedy being displayed.

"KF, we tracked Gizmo and his friends assembling in a abandoned warehouse in Steel City we could use your help" Speedy told the speedster "Sure got your back man" KF replied as he puts away his communicator and faces Robin

"Want to come with. Be a great opportunity to let off some steam" KF stated as Robin gets on his bike and waits a couple seconds before answering

"Sure why not…" Robin was instantly by the Titans East's tower before he could finish

"Sorry we would've been here faster but your bike was hard to manoeuvre" KF summed up as Speedy and Aqualad approach them

"Robin what are you doing here?" Aqualad asked

"He was with me when I got the call anyway what's Gizmo's plan?" KF answered and asked

"We don't know yet but we caught some serious signals emitting from the docks" Speedy stated

"Which can only mean trouble" Robin summed up taking off his helmet

"Well no time to waste" Kid Flash picked up each of them one by one to the abandoned warehouse as they ran to the top and quietly staked their enemies which consisted of the H.I.V.E Five and some select villains

"Is it just me or is it strange that most of these guys were aligned with the Brotherhood of Evil?" Speedy whispered to the others

"Yeah your right, what do you think there doing?" Aqualad answered with another question as they listened in on the myriad of criminals

"My fellow comrades of evil, I invited you all here to witness a piece of technology that will unite us once again and allow us to demolish those crud-munchers called the Teen Titans!" Gizmo announced which made his fellow criminals cheer which only made Speedy scoff. Gizmo reveals a remote with an antennae sticking out as he holds it up "With this we can reunite the Brotherhood, observe" he pulls of a blanket covering two tall technological poles and presses a button; opening a portal in between the two poles and See-More goes in and returns with Adonis without his armour amazing everyone; including the four Titans

"That could be trouble for us" Kid Flash stated

"That must be what was emitting those signals" Aqualad realized

"This will allow us to free our fallen comrades and get rid of the Teen Titans once and for all!" Gizmo yelled out with everyone except for the Titans with Robin activating his communicator to alert the others of his location

"I already alerted the other Titans. Where are Bumblebee and Mas y Menos?" Robin asked the two members of Titans East

"There both helping Titans North with their tower today, which is why Kid Flash was called to help" Aqualad told Robin

"What are we going to do?" Kid Flash spoke to the rest hoping for an answer

"I know, Aqualad and Speedy will distract them and Kid Flash will grab the remote and I'll disable the two poles, since they won't expect us to be here. Everybody ready?" everyone nodded and Robin says the iconic line "Titans Go!" and with that Aqualad and Speedy get ready

"Hey small fry!" Speedy shouted out as he readies his bow and arrow when everyone there looks at them "Isn't past your bed time?" he shoots his arrow near the feet of some of the villains and it explodes knocking them back a bit

"Don't worry it's only two Titans, we can handle them" Gizmo shouts out before a yellow blur comes past and takes the remote

"Make that three Titans" Kid Flash smugly says as Gizmo tries to get the remote back as we see Robin tinkering with some wires on one of the poles but is stopped when See-More and Kyd Wykkyd attack him but he evades them. Robin then throws a disc which freezes the two and then he throws a Birdarang and it explodes knocking the two out after they crash into the wall, Robin returns to disarming the machines.

Meanwhile Aqualad brought water from the pipes underground and used it to attack Billy Numerous' clones and creating a wave which defeated him and he goes on to fight the rest. Kid Flash was still toying with Gizmo but was struck by Mammoth into a crate and he drops the remote near Robin. Speedy sees this and tries to get closer but is tackled by Mammoth but Kid Flash intercepts him and they both crash into a wall near the two poles

"Kid Flash, Speedy!" Robin shouted out but is interrupted by Gizmo trying to blast him making him get away from the machine

"Stay away from my machine crud-brain!" Gizmo said as he kept blasting Robin as he keeps evading them until he gets an idea and he flips over to where the two poles and dodges one the blasts meant for him and it hits one of the machines making Gizmo distraught at what he's done

"NOOOOO!" Gizmo wailed until Robin kicked him resulting in him getting knocked out but he lands on top of the remote which makes the poles activate but with one of them damaged it starts to malfunction and with Gizmo still on the remote it makes the portal unstable and that makes the four heroes and everyone else nervous and most of them run with Mammoth carrying Billy, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo while the Titans still there to get the unconscious Speedy and Kid Flash until the portal finally explodes and causes a rift enveloping the four young heroes to God knows where…

 **Well that was the first chapter and just so you know I have not watched the Teen Titans in a while so I may not write them that true to the source material but I'll try my best. I decided to do these four Titans instead of the original five because it will make the story more intriguing as four heroes who haven't really worked with each other for long (say for Speedy and Aqualad) and that there will be more to write about the characters interacting and giving their alternate backstories and others reacting to those stories**


	2. Chapter 2: Transported

Chapter 2

When Kid Flash woke up he instantly had a headache as he scans his surroundings to see his fellow Titans lay unconscious on the ground of the warehouse to which looked a bit different to the speedster. Weird. Anyway Kid Flash woke everyone up which resulted in them getting the same headache and arising.

"What happened?" Aqualad asked hoping to have an answer

"Ugh..Don't know? I think that portal exploded and we were caught in it?" Speedy replied not really knowing the answer himself

"Yeah that's what happened. Ugh, how long were we out?" Robin now asks as they make their way out of the warehouse none of them noticing the machine was gone due to their drowsiness and headaches. They now step into the night enjoying the fresh air as they soak it in

"Hey can I crash at the tower I'm feeling awfully tired tonight?" Kid Flash asked as he stretches

"Sure. Robin you in?" Speedy asked the Boy Wonder who was yawning

"No thanks it's late and I'm sure the others will..." Robin abruptly stopped making the others concerned

"Robin whats wrong?" Aqualad asked

"Yeah man whats the matter?" Kid Flash added

"The others aren't here, I activated my signal they should have been here hours ago!" Robin exclaimed which shocked the others but it made sense

"Probably they were captured by those criminals we fought or sidetracked with another mission?" Aqualad curiously stated

"Maybe" Robin was now pressing buttons on his communicator and was visibly astounded by what he saw "Guys I can't locate any other signals but ours, something is definitely wrong!" Robin shocked everyone who all did the same thing only to get the same results

"No way!" Speedy proclaimed as he looked astounded at his communicator

"I think the portal must have warped us to some other planet or something" Aqualad deduced but was still in shock of not finding any signals

"Lets see about that..." Kid Flash zoomed off and returned a few seconds later "Aqualad is right I don't see any of the towers!" Kid Flash declared making everyone confused

"Can't be a different planet, the streets look the same" Robin stated now in serious thought before saying "Maybe we're in a different dimension or plane of reality" he avowed

"What?" Speedy retorted "That machine only looked like it can transport between locations; not universes or dimensions!" he finished

"Yeah your right. But Gizmo shot the one of the poles and pressed the button without getting up" Aqualad concluded "So I'm guessing that explosion must have sent us through some rift and here we are" he assumed

"Well that's out best explanation" Robin responded to Aqualad's thesis

"Well where do we go from here?" Kid Flash asked

They all thought for a moment. What were they going to do? Who could they ask for help? Now that they learned the Teen Titans most likely don't exist: who could they ask to help them get back home?

"Wait guys, the Teen Titans may not be around but this place may have some heroes we can depend on?" Kid Flash announced making everyone wonder who did they know; that could exist in this world

"You may be right but does this world have the same heroes back home?" Robin replied

"I guess we have to find out" Speedy added in; crossing his arm

"So where do we go now?" Aqualad asked

"We should go to a place with someone we know and can help us" Robin proposed as he thought for a moment before announcing "We should head for Gotham" this made the others confused and shocked

"Dude are you sure?" Kid Flash asked his fellow Titan

"Yes" the Boy Wonder replied as he grits his teeth "As much as I hate to say it, if Batman exists here he'll be able to help us. No matter how much it will kill me!" he grits his teeth even harder

"Yeah but how about we go and find Green Arrow or my Unc... the Flash" Kid Flash proposed but Robin shook his head

"Do you think they will be able to keep this from the Justice League which includes the big bad bat; if they exist here?" Robin pointed out defeating Kid Flash's protests

"You sure you'll be OK, Robin?" asked Speedy

"No! But I will be when we get home" he said with an annoyed tone clearly not wanting to come face to face with the Dark Knight again. Especially with asking for his help; which is something Robin did not want to do.

"Alright" Kid Flash stretches his legs and then grabs Aqualad "Let's go" he zooms off to Gotham and he comes back to pick up Speedy then Robin to the city of the Batman!

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **21:16 PM**

 **November 13th 2010**

The cave was occupied by most of the Team and they were relaxing. Robin and Wally West were watching Television, Superboy and Miss Martian are in the kitchen and Aqualad is training without a shirt on. Things were normal for the most part it was only two days since the ice fortress incident and nothing of notice happend since then and the Team were pratically given an unwanted vacation

"Dude I'm boreeeeeeed!" Wally bellowed out "Lets go do something" Wally told his best friend who was equally bored

"Like what?" he asked not even looking at the speedsters face

"Come on, Batman is out on a league mission and we're bored! Lets go patrol Gotham" Wally asked with excitement

"No" Robin bluntly replied still gazing at the TV

"Why not?" Wally retorted

"Because Gotham isn't your city and Batman doesn't allow me to strike out on my own when he not's in Gotham" answered Robin

"Whatever I'll just go on my own then" Wally speeds away and reappears in his suit prompting Robin to come after him "Catch you later" he says as he zooms off into the Zeta Tube

 **'B03 – Kid Flash'  
**

Robin was still staring at the screen until he raced off to his room and put on his spare suit and ran to the Zeta Tube

"Wait for me!" he yelled out as Kaldur looks at the Boy Wonder before he disappears

 **'B01 - Robin'**

"This is going to end badly" Kaldur admits to himslef as he does a kata after he makes a prediction of Robin's and Kid Flash's adventure in Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Chapter 3

 **Gotham City**

 **22:08 PM**

 **November 13th 2010**

Robin and Kid Flash were on a rooftop looking over the city of Gotham as they converse on social topics and eat candy bars Kid Flash brought with him

"OK I have to give this to you; getting out of the base was a good idea" Robin admitted as he ate his candy bar

"Told you. We needed the fresh air" Kid Flash replied as he finished his candy bar "So then can we count on anyone doing crimes tonight?" he asks as he licks his gloves for leftover flavour from the candy bar

"Yeah but big time bad guys don't usually do anything big at night. Normally criminal wannabes or psychopaths like the Joker" Robin answered as he finished his candy bar

"Ugh what's wrong with them. No guts no glory am I right?" Kid Flash states earning a frown but smirk from Robin

"So you want villains like the Penguin or Scarecrow to rob a bank just so you can amuse yourself?" Robin proclaimed with Kid Flash looking away with comedic guilt

"Well…no" he starts out "Just for tonight" Kid Flash finishes with Robin letting out a laugh

"So how's being sixteen?" Robin asked

"It's OK, I can finally apply for my Learner's Permit so there's that" Kid Flash replies, now surprised by Robin giving him a confused stare "What?"

"Can't you run faster than the speed of sound why do you need to drive?" Robin asked his best friend who shrugged

"You can leap off tall buildings to get to places here. Why do you need a butler?" Kid Flash replied with another question

"Touché" Robin admitted as they both laugh "Want to move someplace else?" Robin asked as he pulls out his grappling gun

"Sure. Race ya!" Kid Flash agreed before he zooms off the building as Robin follows suit by firing his grappling gun and jumps off the roof and swings onto another and jumps of that one and shoots his grappling gun to another building and does a quadruple flip to land on the roof of a tall building with Kid Flash arriving after his landing

"Show off" Kid Flash scoffed as Robin just grinned with both of them continuing to trek througout the city

* * *

The four Titans arrive in Gotham with the help of Kid Flash's super speed and they now go into an alleyway as Robin tells them that they need to keep a low profile until they meet Batman and the other members of the League. This part of the plan made three of the four Titans stiffen a little bit by the mere thought of asking for help from their former mentors.

For Speedy; possibly meeting with Green Arrow again was more of a inconvenience and it was easy for him to talk to his mentor than the others. Sure he didn't exactly like talking to GA most times but they had a decent relationship compared to Robin and Aqualad's mentors.

For Aqualad meeting with Aquaman again; disturbed him. He knew that this world's Aquaman may differ from his but didn't make it easy to see the King of Atlantis again. Especially after what he did to him!

For Robin he was outright angred and extremely peeved of ppossibly meeting with another Batman! He mentally kicked himself for proposing to ask for Batman for help but it was the only chance they got if he lived in this world and Robin kept in mind that it was for the good of his stranded friends and for his other friends back home. No matter how much he hates it!

With Kid Flash his relationship with the Flash was great! They barely fought and worked well together during his tenure as his partner and he didn't exactly have butterflies in his stomach or lingering resentment of possibly meeting his inter-dimensional Uncle like the others.

The four were now jumping a fense and using a fire escape to reach the roof of a building which was easy for Robin as he did this for years. As the Boy Wonder landed on the roof he was followed by Speedy and then Kid Flash who was holding Aqualad and they go up to the ledge with Robin

"So how do you plan on getting to Batman anyhow?" Speedy asked to Robin who was gazing at the city

"We have to search for the Bat-Signal" Robin replies and he turns to face the others "If it's not here than Batman isn't" Robin summed up as he thinks this is the most logical and easiet solution to find Batman instead of locating the Bat-Cave

"So let me find it?" Kid Flash volunteered "I'll be back" Kid Flash zoomed off and returns five seconds later "I found it's on the other side of the city" the speedster informed his friends

"Looks like Batman does exist here and we can safely assume so does the Justice League" Aqualad summed up

Robin was slightly irratated by the fact Batman does exist here and he will still have to face him but was also relieved that someone who he can depend on was here. At least for the time being.

"Lets go" Robin commanded as he leaps of the building and whips out his grappling gun and shoots it to a building, Speedy shoots his wire arrow and slides on it with his bow as Kid Flash grabs Aqualad and zips towards the Bat-Signal

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **22:34 PM**

 **November 13th 2010**

"Alright KF its been a fun night but I need to turn in early" Robin states as he gets off the Bat-Signal and Kid Flash moans

"Oh alright, I guess I'll go back home now too" Kid Flash complied with Robin. But as they both walk away they hear a siren go off and as they both go to the ledge they see two white vans drive by with the Police in pursuit. The Police cars tires were unfortunately shot down by one of the guys in the passenger seats with a hand gun and they got away as a result

"Looks like the night is still young!" Kid Flash declared as he grabs Robin and races to see where the white vans are heading which led them to an abandoned warehouse holding Riddler and his goons loading stacks of money into other vans and bags.

"OK its the Riddler, we should be able to handel this" Robin deduced as he and Kid Flash are on the roof of the warehouse

"Then let's go dude!" Kid Flash enthusiastically says as Robin jumps in through the window; landing on one of the grunts which he flips off of and kicks another resulting in that grunt falling into another two. As the other men get out their weapons only to have Kid Flash knocking them all out as he goes after some more

Riddler seeing this he begins to run away to an empty van; with the Boy Wonder landing in front of him

"Riddle me this?" Robin asks the Riddler as he gets up "What's green and purple but covered in black and red?" Riddler goes to attack him with his cane but Robin counters that with one of his batons and uses the other to strike the Riddler's leg making him flinch and that gives Robin the opening to kick the Riddler across the room and Robin landing on him

"Me! When I land on your sorry butt!" Robin reveals as he grins and looks up to see several of the Riddler's goons surrounding him and Kid Flash with submachine guns

"KF!" Robin shouts out

"Got it!" the speedster responded as he uses his superspeed to disarm the Riddler's goons but as he runs; one of the men used one of the vans to drive into Kid Flash's path which doesn't hit him but stirs him of his path and he crashes into the wall in order to avoid it

This made Robin go to Kid Flash's side and they see themselves surronded by the Riddler and his armed grunts who all looked ready to get piece of them!

"Riddle me this brats?" the Riddler tauntingly asked "Whats red, black and yellow but covered in metal?" this made the two heroes scowl "You two ! In a couple seconds! FIRE!" the Riddler commanded

Before the grunts could shoot the roof above them exploded and through the smoke it created; a two figures came through and knocked away several of the goons with a bo staff and then the other figure shot two arrows to the ground which caused a small explosion; knocking away the other grunts making Robin and Kid Flash stunned. Who could they be?

"Artemis?" Kid Flash spoke out as he got up with the mysterious figure with the bow coming towards them. With him looking like someone who they knew would never dress like that!

"Nope. Just friends" the ginger haired archer replied as he shot another arrow taking down several grunts

"Red Arrow?" Robin asked not beliveing that the archer would be dressed in his Speedy garbs. Or at least what looked like his old uniform

"Nope. Speedy" Speedy replied to two shocked heroes

"No way. You can't be Speedy!" Kid Flash retorted

"Well I am and if you want to live. Shut up and fight!" Speedy answered back making Kid Flash scowl but he zooms off to take down some bad guys only to find out they have been knocked out and been rounded up by another guy who was: another Kid Flash!

"Who are-" Kid Flash spurted out only to be cut off by his look-alike

"Ask me later we have work to do" the look-alike ordered as he took off with the dazed Kid Flash following suit

"OK who are you guys?" Robin ordered not asked Speedy as they wrangle the goons with Robin's rope and Speedy's constrictor arrow

"We'll tell you later" Speedy responded as he grabs Robin and uses his wire arrow to pull them up as a jets of water were hitting several of the remaining grunts which was done by a guy in a blue unitard. Which made Robin even more confused. When Speedy saw the job was done he let go and he and Robin landed with Robin now getting impatient

"OK who are you guys?" Robin barked out before he realized that Riddler was behind but before he could do anything; Riddler was knocked unconscious by another hero. One who looked like an older Robin!

"What?" Robin croaked out as he saw his older doppleganger

"We'll you but we need to go to someplace quiet" older Robin announced as sirens could be heard and they all escaped from the scene as the cops came in.

This was going to be an eventful night.

 **So now we finally get the two dimensional teams meet...at least some of them. And I know that riddle that Robin used was basically the riddle Jason Todd used in Under the Red Hood; I just thought it will be a nice reference.**


	4. Chapter 4: Inquisition

Chapter 4

 **Gotham City**

 **22:34 PM**

 **November 13th 2010**

Soon after stopping Riddler's heist and meeting their doppelgangers….or imposter given to what their explanations might be. This world's Kid Flash and Robin lead the Titans to the rooftop of a building where the Bat-Signal is placed and then they turned to face the other heroes

"OK who are you guys?" Kid Flash irritatingly asked to the Titans

"We know this might be hard to believe but we're the Teen Titans" older Robin calmly replied "We come from another universe; where we were accidently transported here by the malfunction of a villain's device" the older Boy Wonder explained as the two other heroes looked at each other in either shock or disbelief?

"What do you take us for? Idiots! No way you could've have jumped universes!" Kid Flash barked at the Titans

"Whoa man, chill" the other Kid Flash said to his counterpart

"We know this is hard to believe. But look; you guys are standing in front of your inter-dimensional twins. What's not to believe?" Aqualad summed up as he points at his Kid Flash and Robin; trying to make the other two see his point

"Yeah sure all because they dress like me and Rob doesn't mean they're us!" Kid Flash retorted "And if you came from another ' _universe_ ' who are you supposed to be?" he points at the Atlantean

"Aqualad" the Atlantean responded which baffled Robin and Kid Flash. Who they believed were being pranked!

"You can't be Aqualad" accused young Robin

"Yeah he's uh…you know.." Kid Flash was trying to voice his answer without sounding to racist

"Well he is and if you will stop being so stubborn and accept the fact we're telling the truth, we'll be further along this conversation!" Speedy barked out. They may not believe he's Red Arrow's inter-dimensional counterpart; but he does have his temper.

"Look don't blame us that we don't believe you" the younger Robin announced "But we've dealt with doppelgangers before" he says with memory of CADMUS and Superboy; believing they may have salvaged they're DNA to create clones to gain their trust. But he later thought back when he destroyed his and the others blood samples; so that couldn't quite be the case "We just need a lot more than your word here" he explained as the older Robin said the winning word that won the argument

"Zucco" he spoke; stunning both young Robin and Kid Flash

"What?" young Robin croaked out

"Tony Zucco" older Robin repeated with the other Titans not knowing who that was but knowing that this might make the other two heroes to believing in them

Older Robin knew he could've done something else to make them believe in them but he needed it to be so personal for the younger Robin to believe in him. And what could personal than the man who took away two very important people and triggering a start to his life as a hero.

To the younger Robin; he was caught off guard to say the least before regaining his composure as he stared down his doppelganger. Robin knew that that man's name was disguising what his counterpart knew about him and what the true message here was. His secret identity! But he had to be thorough!

"How is that supposed to make us believe you?" he asked as the older Robin came face to face with him and has a serious aroma that he could sense

"Why would I say his name without some point to make!" older Robin said in a harsh tone; clearly not happy with remembering that man who stole everything from him!

"Alright but we need definitive proof than your word" young Robin replied back. This was just precautions as younger Robin was on the road of believing in the Titans' story but he had to be sure

"We understand. What do you suggest we do?" the older Robin spoke back

"Kid Flash" younger Robin spoke out

"Yeah" the Titans' Kid Flash responded

"No not you my..Kid Flash" young Robin answered obviously still in confusion of having two Kid Flash's

"Yeah Rob?" the Kid Flash that Robin wanted came up to him

"Go retrieve Miss Martian. I'll stay with these guys" young Robin tasked his speedster

"Are you sure?" Kid Flash asked with concern

"Yes, I'll be fine just go" and with that Kid Flash sped to the back alley phone booth in order to zeta to the cave and get the young Martian

"So am I always that distrustful in this world or is it something else?" the other Kid Flash spoke out

"More or less" younger Robin answered "Hey how did know where we were?" this time it was young Robin's turn to ask a question

"Oh we were on our way here until Robin recognized the white vans that Riddler's thugs used and heard the sirens" Kid Flash answered before Speedy stepped in

"You're welcome by the way" the archer smugly states

"We could've gotten out of it" young Robin retorts in a childish manor

"Could've, would've; didn't" old Robin sternly claimed which the tone of his voice and demeanour reminded him of Batman

"You sound just like Batman" younger Robin smugly proclaimed as that made his older counterpart scowl and grit his teeth

"I'm nothing like Batman!" older Robin retorted making the younger Robin shocked at such venom in the older Boy Wonder's answer. He knew that he made the atmosphere between them for lack of a better word: awkward and he hoped Kid Flash and Miss Martian arrive here soon.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **22:52 PM**

 **November 13th 2010**

We see Connor and M'Gann still in the kitchen cleaning up chocolate mix that M'Gann accidently did by underestimating the power of the blender and the top not being firmly put on; but it did make the two laugh and it was still fun for the young couple.

"So I guess that will be the last time I try to make fudge" M'Gann admitted earning a chuckle from her boyfriend

"Yeah I think cookies are more your speed" Connor joked as he advanced towards his Martian girlfriend before they heard;

 **'B03- Kid Flash'**

As soon as they heard that; Kid Flash zoomed in as he pants a little bit before he goes into the fridge to grab one of his snacks and devours it before he turns towards the couple

"M'Gann you need to come with me" Kid Flash told his Martian teammate as this confused both M'Gann and Connor

"What, Why?" M'Gann asked the speedster

"Well this is more of a visual medium than to tell you. Connor you might as well come to" Kid Flash replied "You know what Kaldur needs to see this as well. Hey Kaldur come with us to Gotham!" Kid Flash shouts to the Atlantean before running off to the zeta tubes

 **'B03- Kid Flash'**

Aqualad soon appeared from his room as he looks at M'Gann and Connor who look really confused

"What is happening?" Kaldur asked not understanding why Kid Flash wanted him in Gotham

"Don't know, he came in asking for M'Gann and said we needed to see something and ran off!" Connor summed up as M'Gann changes from her civilian clothes and into her white uniform

"It could be trouble, meet you guys there" M'Gann announced before she flew into the zeta tube

 **'B05- Miss Martian'**

Aqualad and Superboy looked at each other before complying to Miss Martian's as they both ran to the zeta tube

 **'B01- Aqualad'**

 **'B04- Superboy'**

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **23:00 PM**

 **November 13th 2010**

What transpired between the Titans and younger Robin was a series of questions which everyone there knew it was to clear the air after older Robin's response

"OK if you're Aqualad in, then who are you? Because my world has someone called Kaldur'ahm who took that title" Robin asked the Atlantean who was surprised after hearing this world's Aqualad's name

"Wait, Kaldur'ahm is Aqualad here? Then who am I in this world?" Aqualad asked clearly confused by not having his dimensional counterpart being Aqualad

"I don't know" younger Robin shrugged "I guess you're dimensional counterpart is still in Atlantis I think" he gave the best answer he could give to Aqualad who seemed to accept the answer "Wait you know Kaldur?" he asked

"Well yeah he was my best friend back home" Aqualad answered with a nervous tone

"Yeah before he took unitard guy's girl" Speedy states in a joking tone as that resulted in Aqualad giving him a dirty look and younger Robin laughing at the name 'unitard guy'

"We're here" a voice called out whom belonged to Kid Flash as he appeared on the rooftop with Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superboy. Who are all stunned by the four people they were seeing; especially Aqualad

"Garth" Kaldur spoke who couldn't believe he saw his Atlantean best friend in front of him

"Kaldur. I guess you really are Aqualad here" Garth claims as the two Aqualads still stared at each other

"Robin who are these guys?" Miss Martian asked her Robin still not taking her eyes off the other Kid Flash and Robin

"Well that's why we need you here Miss M. To find out if these guys are me and Rob and that their stories check out " Kid Flash responded

Then older Robin explained the story of how they came here and who they were to the three newcomers. With all of them getting mixed reactions. Superboy didn't quite believe them but he kept it in until Miss Martian confirmed it.

Kaldur seemed to believe them as they do look similar to them (say for Garth) and it didn't seem too farfetched compared to other missions and situations the team went on; but he had to keep his suspicions up until Miss Martian confirms what they're saying is true

"OK how do you guys want to play this?" Miss Martian asks as she got over her shock

"I think you should do someone who you know more about and who doesn't mind having their secret identity possibly exposed" older Robin announced as the other Kid Flash came up to the Martian

"I don't mind you knowing my identity and I never had my mind read before so this will be exciting" cheerfully said the other Kid Flash

"You sure?" Miss Martian asked the other speedster

"Positive, let's do this" Kid Flash replies as he winks at the Martian who's eyes light up as she sees his memories starting from when he got his powers to working with the Flash to him fighting against the Brotherhood of Evil and finally to the transporter incident

"He is who he says he is" Miss Martian speaks after her eyes return to normal as she is stunned to have another Wally West standing in front of her

"Wait so you're really… me?" Kid Flash croaked out not believing he's speaking to his inter-dimensional twin

"That's what we've been saying" the other Kid Flash answers with everyone now really being astonished!

"So I guess since they're the same people. Are you and me really.." younger Robin asks his dimensional counterpart before he speaks his answer

"Yes we are" older Robin simply says

"OK now that we're finally on the same page where do we go from here?" Speedy asks the group which led to them looking at their respective leaders to come up with an answer

"I suppose we should contact the league of your presence and your situation" Kaldur addressed his plan to everyone

"Yeah but Kaldur most of them are on a mission off world, they'll be back for at least another day" younger Robin states

"How about we take them back to the cave and then we call in Red Tornado and Black Canary. They haven't left for the mission" Superboy suggested

"Sounds like a plan but what about their Aqualad? How is he supposed to get through the zeta tubes?" Kid Flash asks his team

"I can clear him for access when we get there, it'll just take a couple seconds" Robin replied as he smirks

"OK then we shall go to the cave" Aqualad deduced "Follow us" he then says to the Titans as they follow the Team to a phone booth and they all transport into the zeta beam

 **Longest chapter yet! Hope I can pick up the paste. Also try to spot the references in this chapter; first one to notify it gets a complimentary 'good job'**

 **UPDATE: I am so sorry with how the last part of the chapter was scrunched up, I honestly don't know what happened. Anyway I fixed it so I hope that you guys can really enjoy this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover

Chapter 5

 **Mount Justice**

 **23:12 PM**

 **November 13th 2010**

As the Team and the Titans arrive in the cave the other Kid Flash instantly raced around to have better perspective of the cave

"Nice place you got here" he simply states before he zips off and comes back to have a bag of chips in his hand

"Yeah we know and..why are you eating my chips!" Wally asked his counterpart as he races to him

"Sorry man, speedster's metabolism. I used my powers a lot today, gotta keep my energy up you know" Kid Flash explained with making the Team smile as that was a typical Kid Flash excuse

"So this is your headquarters? Pfft our tower is way better" Speedy proudly proclaims as he and Garth high five to that statement

"Tower?" Superboy asks as he raises an eyebrow

"Yeah me and Speedy live in our Titans tower in Steel City and Robin has his in Jump City" Garth clarified

"Where is Kid Flash's tower?" younger Robin asked

"Oh I don't live in one" Kid Flash replies still munching down on chips

"What why?" Wally asked

"I'm not a part of a team so I don't live in the towers cause they're stationed in separate cities. I just combat problems as they come from around the world, can't tie me down" Kid Flash simply states

"So I travel around saving people; sweet!" Wally cheerfully summed up Kid Flash's answer

"Yeah but he's wrong about being tied down" older Robin says as he smirks

"He's right what about Jinx; the old ball and chain" Garth jokes around only making Kid Flash proudly smirk

"Wait ball and chain? Does that mean I…you have a girlfriend?" Wally frantically asked his counterpart

"I guess. We didn't really discuss it" Kid Flash says but before Wally could say anything else Kaldur spoke up

"We can talk about this later. Robin go and contact Black Canary and Red Tornado to come here with great haste" Kaldur ordered his Robin as he used his holo-glove which made the others amazed by it and he sent messages to both Red Tornado and Black Canary before he deactivates it

"So you guys must be tired, how about you change and we'll wait for Canary and Tornado to come" M'gann finishes as she is confused by the way the Titans are looking at her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Miss Martian we just don't like getting out of uniform" older Robin explained

"Why not?" younger Robin asked

"We're heroes kid, got to be ready for anything" Speedy answered

"Are you on duty all the time?" Kaldur asks the Titans

"Pretty much" Garth simply answered

"Don't you guys have lives outside of the Titans?" Miss Martian asked

"Our lives are with the Titans end of discussion!" older Robin stated in a tone that made the room feel colder. Which is something that could only be done by one man who could do it with his mere presence alone: Batman.

Older Robin didn't want to bark at them. It's just that he doesn't want anyone to make judgements of his and the other Titans decisions! He had enough of that from his Justice League and him!

"Sorry, it's just that we don't like it when our lives are being questioned" older Robin apologized but it was still awkward for them but the Computer brought an end to it by speaking;

' **08- Green Arrow'**

 **'13- Black Canary'**

Speedy was annoyed by Green Arrow being here. He could handle Canary but not the emerald archer! His irritation was quelled by Garth putting his hand on his shoulder signalling that he had his back and that it's going to be OK

The two leaguers looked like they were on a date as Green Arrow was in his black suit and green tie while Canary looked…stunning! She had a mini black dress which made the other Titans other than Speedy drool in a comedic fashion but the archer smacks their heads as they were drooling all over a woman who practically like a surrogate mother to him and two of them had girlfriends!

"OK guys what's this about?" Canary asks before she stares at the Titans with a look of disbelief across her face especially at Speedy with Green Arrow having the same reaction "Explain now!" she ordered and they did.

They explained about the Titans' predicament and how they ended up here; with them revealing they did interrogate them and used M'gann's powers to confirm their story and it checked out

"-so now we brought them here and explaining to you what happened tonight" younger Robin wrapped up as Green Arrow looks at Speedy with eyes like someone lost a puppy and found it

"Is that really you Roy?" Green Arrow croaked out not believing there could be another Roy Harper

"Yeah it's me Ollie" Speedy replied in a cool tone hiding his irritation

"If you're still Speedy does that mean-?" Ollie asked his inter-dimensional ex protégé before being cut off

"No" Speedy said before Ollie could finish

"Let me guess you're angry at me?" Ollie asked but was more of a fact than a question; not liking the fact that even in a different universe he managed to have Roy hate him!

"Angry? No! Annoyed with? Yes!" Speedy casually replies back making Ollie shocked by how Speedy was irritated with him but it was better than him being mad at him "What are you even doing here, I thought only Dinah was coming?" he then asked

"Ollie was with me when I got the message" Dinah answered then asked her Robin a question "Did you contact anyone else?"

"Yeah Red Tornado but he isn't here yet" the young Boy Wonder replied back

"OK. I just can't believe there's really another universe with us in it. Or other versions of us" Dinah re-examined the situation

"Haven't you dealt with something like this before?" older Robin asked the two Leaguers

"Can't say we have. Dealt with time travel but nothing like this" Ollie answered "And the League just had to leave at the worst time!" he then stated in mild frustration

"So do you have any idea of how to get us home or what to do next?" Garth questioned the senior couple

"No we don't; most of the braniacs left for a League mission and they'll be back for at least another day or so" Ollie answered the Atlantean

"So what do we do now?" Kid Flash asked now confused of what they should do

"I guess we have to wait for the others to return and until then I suggest the Titans rest; you guys look like you had a long day" Dinah suggested as the Titans looked at each other and their gaze look like an agreement between them

"Sounds like a plan" Kid Flash speaks for the Titans as he instantly crashed on the couch

"So its decided then" Ollie states "There are extra bedrooms down the hall which the Team will show and we'll come back tomorrow with the League" he told the others

"Thank you we really appreciate the hospitality" older Robin thanked the two Leaguers

"Don't mention it" Dinah sincerely responded

"Yeah this will be the best night ever!" M'gann happily states "Let me go call Artemis and Zatanna they should be free now!" the Martian states as she flew to her room to call her other teammates who were having a sleepover in order for the young magician to get out of her depression since her Father became Dr Fate

"Well I have to call my parents that I'm staying over. I'll be back" Wally happily says as he goes to the kitchen to call his parents in privacy… and to also get a snack

The Titans were now confused at the change of events and what was going on. Just a few hours ago they were battling criminals, then they crossed universes, met their inter-dimensional counterparts…and now they're having a sleepover? It was a weird day all things considered

Dinah and Ollie wanted to stay but they were convinced that nothing bad will happen and that the Titans will be fine with them. They gave in mostly because they (mostly Ollie) wanted to finish the _date_ which was a codeword for something else and then they left

"OK now that it's just us what should we do?" younger Robin asked his team and the Titans

"You guys can do whatever you want, I'm going to bed; we're going to have a big day tomorrow and I advise you guys to do the same" older Robin announced and advised the other Titans who only just stared at him along with everyone else

"Dude come on!" younger Robin retorts "No one likes a buzzkill" he states as that made older Robin scowl

"Fine one hour and I'm off to bed" older Robin states to his younger counterpart who is now smiling as he won the argument just as Miss Martian comes back in

"Well Artemis and Zatanna should be here in a couple of minutes. They'll be so shocked from meeting you guys" M'gann announces as she lands near her boyfriend

"If you don't mind us asking?" Kaldur asked Garth "But would you mind telling us more about you and the Teen Titans? It's not every day we get to meet heroes from another universe" Kaldur explained to his inter-dimensional best friend with a smile

"Sure I guess" Garth answers as he smiles also "As long as we get you to tell us about you and your universe, old friend" he offered as Kaldur smiles back

"Glad to, old friend" Kaldur agrees as the two shake hands before they all here the Computer;

 **'B07- Artemis'**

 **'B08- Zatanna'**

As soon as those two's names are called and they appear in their uniforms; they are instantly stared at like newcomers to a party

"OK M'gann what was so important that we had to-?" Artemis stopped mid-sentence as she and Zatanna looked at the current group in front of them...with two Robin's and Kid Flash's, Speedy and a unitard guy?

"Guys what's going on?" Zatanna asked her Team as she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **00:05 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

After explanations were sorted the two girls were astonished by the Titans and the fact they're were different universes!

"So now that that's out of the way; it's question time" Kid Flash announces

"What?" Artemis asks as she got over her initial astonishment

"Well cutey, we all have questions about each other's universes and teams, so we're all going to do a Q&A. So come one" Kid Flash explained as he grabs both her and Zatanna and brings them to the couch as everyone gathers around by the couch in two groups: Titans on the left and the Team on the right

"So who starts first?" Connor asks them not knowing what to ask

"I shall start" Kaldur begins his question "How did the Teen Titans form?" this intrigued the Team

"The Teen Titans started after a Gordanian fleet tried to use a particle weapon to nuke Jump City and me and my team stopped them" older Robin explained

"So you guys stopped an alien nuke attack? From the Gordanians" M'gann asked visibly impressed as she heard of the Gordanians and they were brutal

"No. We weren't there when the Gordanians attacked" Garth replied back

"Why? Aren't you guys a team?" Zatanna asked generally confused

"They weren't apart of the original team; which consisted of myself and selected indivisuals. Speedy and Aqualad joined later and are apart of Titans East and Kid Flash is an Honourary Titan" older Robin summed up earning a few confused faces

"So wait there are seperate Teen Titan teams? How many members do you have?" Artemis asked with bafflement in her tone

"Dozens" Speedy bluntly answers

"So how does the League keep tabs on you guys?" younger Robin asked earning him confused looks mixed with well disguised annoyance

"The Teen Titans don't collaborate with or work for the Justice League! We're our own team seperate from them!" older Robin retorted in an unnecessary louder voice. The Titans understood this as many reporters asked them if they work for the Justice League and have been pressured to working with them (which would've have been _for_ them) by the League themself! So younger Robin really hit a sore spot; but the Team was amazed by how the Teen Titans are a team seperate from the league and their only teenagers!

"So the Teen Titans are their own group" Kaldur summed up with concealed amazement which was only saw through by Garth as he knew his inter-dimensional best friend

"That's right" Speedy smugly answers fully knowing that the others are jealous

"That's not fair! How come you guys get to have your own Team without being babysat by the League!" Wally said with envy by how the Titans are independant with the others silently agreeing. They don't hate the Team but they were still basically babysat by the Justice League. They grown to accept it but by seeing the Titans and learning of how they don't need to be in the Justice League's care brought up some fading anger and irritation

"Trust me, they tried to take control!" older Robin spoke with visible bitterness as he remembered when Batman and the League tried to ta..no command him to have the Teen Titans join with the League as they were just kids! "But they enventually gave up when I wouldn't budge" he then explained resulting in the team glancing at each other; wanting to know how the Justice League acted in the Titans universe? But they were a sore spot for the Titans and younger Robin wasn't going to poke the bear a third time; in this case a Robin!

 _"Why are they so bitter when their Justice League is brought up?"_ Zatanna asked her friends via M'gann's telepathy

 _"I am not sure of the details but I am certain they do not have a good relationship"_ Kladur answered telepathically

 _"Kaldur's right"_ younger Robin pointed out _"You guys should've been there when I mentioned Batman. There was so much anger in his voice that it made me feel the Dynamic Duo are not feeling the aster...at least in their universe"_ younger Robin explained making his friends look shocked at how older Robin and his Batman might have a rocky relationship

" _Perhaps M'gann should..."_ Wally was going to ask his Martian friend but she cut him off before he could say anything else

 _"No...I can't! I can't intrude in their minds! They're not bad guys and I'm not sure I want us to find out what happend!"_ M'gann explained with everyone agreeing that somethings are better left alone

 _"Guys they're looking at us"_ Connor alerted his Team as they snap back into attention

"So?" older Robin asked thinking they were going to answer

"What?" younger Robin replied not knowing what his older counterpart said

"He asked how did you guys form your Team?" Kid Flash replied back

"Oh we formed the Team around five months ago, on the fourth of July" younger Robin answered

"Yeah after we destroyed Cadmus' base and took a stand against the League we had our Team" Wally added on clearly proud of their accomplishment

"It is also where we found and recruited Superboy" Kaldur stated making the Titans confused

"Wait you were with Cadmus?" Speedy points at the Kryptonian

"Yes I was created by them as Superman's clone" Connor replied as M'gann holds his hand

"Clone? So does that mean your Superman 2.0 or something?" Kid Flash asked

"No" Connor bluntly spoke as he tries to not think of himself as just Superman clone

"OK then" Kid Flash then asked a question again but this time to his younger counterpart "Hey me! How come your so much slower than me?" this question made Wally insulted and Artemis happily snort

"Whoa whoa whoa! I am not slower than you!" Wally retorts as Kid Flash shrugs

"I'm just calling it like I see it" Kid Flash puts up his hands in defense

"Well I'm not!" Wally says once again

"Really? Because it looks like you can't use your powers like the Flash and me can" Kid Flash states

"Well that's because the experiment I did was done more low key than the Flash's so I'm slower. But not slower to you!" Wally explained then states and in a second Wally's pants were down revealing Flash briefs which made everyone either smile, blush, chuckle or laugh hard as Wally puts his pants back up in embarrasment

"Still think I'm slower now?" Kid Flash smugly asks

"Yeah I can see that now" Wally replies with his head down in shame as the laughter dies down

"OK my turn" Speedy announced as he thinks of a question "Who's Red Arrow?" he then asks with the Team glancing at each other which unknown to the Titans was actually a psychic conversation

Younger Robin decided to take the bullet as he told the Titans the story of their Speedy; with his falling out with Green Arrow and his ascension into Red Arrow

"Wow Red Arrow. So original" Speedy sarcastically states as he rolls his eyes

Still he and the other Titans understood Red Arrow's decision to quit being Green Arrow's partner. As in their universe they were treated as sidekicks and children which made their former mentors glorified babysitters! So they completely understood Red Arrow's outrage and him being a solo act

"I have a question" Artemis announces as she asks as she gestures to everyone except her Robin and Kid Flash "Are we Titans in your universe and if not where are we?"

The Titans had to treat this question with caution as this will not be easy to hear for some of them!

"Well we don't know about you, Superboy and Miss Martian so you guys aren't Titans" Garth explained earining him three confused and stunned faces gawking at him; all wondering if he was joking "Kaldur your not a hero in my universe so your not a Titan" he said to his fellow Atlantean who looked confused

"Don't let this put you down. You guys are probably not heroes yet or we haven't heard about you guys yet" older Robin consoled the three members of the Team which worked to some extent

"What about me?" Zatanna asked as she did not know of her inter-dimensional counterpart

"Your with the Justice League" older Robin answered: surprised by the astonished looks on the Team's faces mixed with jealousy

"What!" they all spat out in unision of the revelation of Zatanna's inter-dimensional hero life

"How could she be in the League? She's fourteen!" Artemis asked then proclaimed

"Well she's twenty-eight in my universe, so" older Robin simply replied; earining him even more confused spaces

"What!" they shouted out in unision again

"Come on it's not that surprising. I mean look at Robin and your pint sized Robin. They have to be at least five years apart, so it shouldn't be that crazy that Zatanna is older" Speedy explained which made some sense to the Team but not enough!

"I advise we should all go off to bed. It's past one o'clock and the League will be back soon" Kaldur ordered his Team as he yawns which makes them go off to bed as the Titans also follow this world's Aqualad's orders as they go to their rooms. Artemis and Robin used the zeta tubes to go home so they can get some sleep.

Today was going to be a long day for the Justice League, Teen Titans and the Team!

 **Sorry to those who were waiting for this but after writing last chapter which took all night it made me unable to sleep and I was awake until 12:00 AM and then it happed again the night after when I was writing this one and I was just so drowzy and tired, I wasn't able to keep my head straight to write. So depending on how sleep today, next chapter will be out even longer I think; thanks to those who understand and to those who don't fuck off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

Chapter 6

 **Wayne Manor**

 **07:45 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

It was just a quarter to eight and Dick Grayson was getting ready to get to the cave as he was eating breakfast made by the witty butler; Alfred Pennyworth

As Dick was eating his cereal, he replayed last night's events to the butler who retained his stoic composure but to people who knew him like Dick could tell he was surprised

"So there is another Master Dick then?" Alfred asked as he cleans the counter still hiding his surprise still

"Yeah but he's a lot older than me, like way older!" Dick replied as he ate his cereal "Also he's a lot more.." he was at a loss for words. From what he seen of his inter-dimensional twin; he was independent, stern, serious and when it came to the Justice League: agitated! "Different" was what he managed to mutter

"How so?" Alfred asks without looking back from cleaning the counter now engaged with Dick's analysis of his universal twin

"Well he's different than me!" Dick simply replied "For example he completely becomes defensive when we mentioned his Justice League, which makes me and the Team wonder what could've have happened and..." he loses his voice for a moment which makes Alfred worried of what he'll tell him next "Whenever I mention Batman his tone becomes so..." Dick was a little lost for words "Furious! It makes me wonder what could've have happened between them to make him so indifferent!" he claimed which made Alfred raise an eyebrow

"Well Master Dick that is a question I do not know how to answer" was the best Alfred could do. He probably had some sort of idea what could've made older Robin so angered with the other Batman; but he didn't want to think that far as he takes his famous cookies out of the oven

"Anyway what time is Bruce coming?" Dick asked as he finishes his cereal and tries to grab a cookie but is swatted away by Alfred

"He should come back around ten o'clock" the butler replied as he puts the cookies neatly on plate

"OK" Dick muttered as he heads towards the door "I'm heading to the cave, I'll be back by four o'clock" he states as he disappears from Alfred's sight as he smiles when he notices one of his cookies are gone

* * *

As Dick walks down the stairs to the Batcave, he blows on his cookie; regretting taking it when it instantly came out of the oven. Anyway that regret vanished when he ate the cookie as he gets ready to take the zeta tube until he heard a voice

"Hello" this made Dick turn around with a batarang in his hand as he thinks about who could possibly sneak into the cave; practically the most impenetrable headquarters on the face of the planet and sneak up on the Boy Wonder. Except the intruder was an older Boy Wonder!

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here?" Dick asked his older counterpart as he gets up from the monitor chair "Wait a minute how did you come here? You need a password!" to put it simply this was a stupid question as he was talking to a Boy Wonder who could get into one of the most high tech bases on the planet

"91939" Robin simply replied "Doesn't matter if it's a different universe, he's still constant" he quickly changes the subject "Anyway I woke up an hour ago and I was bored, so I came here" Robin simply answers as walks up to Dick "But also I wanted to apologize" he admits as that made Dick surprised

"What for?" he asked as Robin crossed his arms

"Well for kind of snapping at you and your team" he answers "It's just that my Justice League is well..." Robin was at a lost for words; because he didn't want to reveal too much of his relationship to the League and most importantly; his relationship to _him_!

"You don't have to explain. I get it" Dick says in understanding "It's the same for us; we're still being 'babied' by the League, so I get it" Dick explained as that made Robin mentally frown of the League's treatment of this universe's young heroes but said nothing about it

"OK, good" Robin mutters as he looks around the cave "Where is he?" Dick knew he was talking about Batman and was a little surprised that Robin didn't have any tone of anger of irritation when he spoke of his Batman

"He won't be back for another two hours" Dick replied but was curious "Why did you come here to meet him here instead of waiting at the cave?"

"Because I needed to confront him alone" Robin simply replied with hidden agitation

This needed to be done! No matter how much Robin tells himself that it was another Batman; it was still Batman! He was a universal constant! He didn't know for sure what this Batman might be like but he needed to confront him alone so the others wouldn't see his ugly side as he might blow a fuse by the possibility that the Dark Knight might be the same manipulative, distrusting, arrogant man he once worked with!

"Why do you have to talk to him alone?" Dick asked as he worries not wanting it to be bad as Robin turns away from him

"I need to know if he's the same!" Robin whispered with great distress as Dick faintly heard him

"What do you mean if he's the same as your Batman?" Dick nervously asked but is met with stone cold silence which he doesn't like "Dude, what..." Dick was going to ask him what had happened between him and his Batman; he just had to know before he was cut off by Robin who sensed that what he was going to ask and stated in a cold and steely voice;

"None of your concern!"

There! Right there! The tone, the voice, the privacy, having this strict leader stature! He may look like Dick Grayson. But he was Batman all around!

"Look I know what your thinking and I'm going to ask you to stop!" Robin claimed and ordered as he puts his hand on Dick's shoulder in some effort to console him "I can't give you answers to questions that you want to know, that might jeopardize your relationship with Batman and with others" he explains to Dick who silently agreed with him as Robin let go and walked off to the zeta tubes

"Where are you going?" Dick asked as other Robin didn't even look back

"I'm going back to your headquarters, if he isn't here yet I'll might as well wait for him there" Robin bluntly answers as he zetaed to the cave

 **'B01- Robin'**

As soon as Robin zetaed, Dick followed suit but with a more visible frown as he hides his angry eyes with his signature sunglasses. He doesn't care if it takes forever or that the other Robin won't comply! He needed to know what happened! He needed to know if this will happen to him!

 **'B01- Robin'**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **07:59 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

Connor woke up rather groggy? Maybe it was from sleeping so late or maybe it was from him being hung up on not existing in the Titan's universe! He first thought that Cadmus didn't exist so they couldn't create him. Well that was stupid the Titans clearly knew of Cadmus so that wasn't a possibility! Maybe Superman didn't exist? No that was equally stupid as the Titans knew who he was and if Robin, Red Arrow and Kid Flash existed in an alternate universe; why couldn't Superman! Why couldn't he!

As he gets out of bed he strokes Wolf under his chin and he happily growls as they began to smell...pizza? As Connor and Wolf get out of their room; they also see M'gann, Zatanna and Kaldur follow the smell also and they found out the scent came from the kitchen where they see three of the Titans; Kid Flash, Speedy and Garth eating freshly baked pizza

"Morning" Kid Flash cheerfully greets five members of the Team while Speedy and Garth are surprised by a wolf being with the Team

"Uh. Morning?" Zatanna replied back confused of what pizza was doing here

"Where'd you guys get that?" M'gann asked them who only glanced at each other as they continued eating

"Oh. We were hungry so I got pizza. Want some?" Kid Flash answered as he opens the second box

"It's from Hawaii" Garth advertised the pizza and they brought it; well at least the girls did, the boys just shrugged and took a slice

"Oh wait, your wolf friend, I'll be right back" Kid Flash said as he zips off to the zeta tube and comes back seconds later with a ham in his hand "Italian ham. Enjoy" he says as he passes the ham to Wolf who happily accepts

 **'B01- Robin'**

 **'B01- Robin'**

 **'B03- Kid Flash'**

 **'B07- Artemis'**

Both Robins, Wally and Artemis came to the kitchen which they both gained a happy face upon seeing the pizza

"Cool pizza!" they both happily state as they both grab a slice and chow down

"So you guys nervous of meeting with our Justice League?" Zatanna asked in between munches to the Titans

"No, not really" Speedy replied as he finishes his slice and reaches for another "We have experience by having meetings with our Justice League, so it doesn't faze us anymore"

"Wait, if you guys don't work with the League then how come you have meetings with them?" Artemis asked as she spoke for the Team

"When we deal with something big they normally want a report" Robin answered as he finishes his slice as he disguises his bitterness of those meetings. They were heroes too! So how come they have to be report to the League like a child does when there's been a fight at school. It's so frustrating!

"OK" M'gann says as she tries to think of a good question "Hello Megan! Tell us about your teams?" the Team thought this was a legit question and were listening to the Titan's teams

"OK sure. I'm on a team with fish boy here" Speedy smugly remarks as Garth gains an irritated scowl at his nickname and Kaldur looks confused of how Garth is fine with that nickname but chose to let it slide

"We also have our leader Bumblebee and our two speedsters; Mas y Menos" Garth explained

"Speedsters" Wally says in surprise thinking that they use the Speed Force like he and his uncle Barry does

"No, their speed doesn't work like you and Kid Flash does. They can only run fast when they are touching" the dark haired Atlantean explained which earned a snort from Wally at the word; ' _touching'_ but Artemis slapped him upside his head; knowing what he was thinking

"So anyway I don't have a team. I'm now fighting bad guys with my girlfriend Jinx" instantly as Kid Flash said that, Artemis almost choked on her pizza

"WHAT!" she exclaimed "Baywatch has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Jealous?" Wally asked in a mocking tone

"As if! And why would you be proud of that? You're not dating her" Artemis retorted

"Well technically I do" Wally replies

"You know if we're talking about technicalities then your Robin has a girlfriend" Kid Flash states as everyone on the Team looks at him with thunderstruck faces and then at Robin who gives Kid Flash a 'Bat-Glare' at the mention of Starfire; as he would have liked to hold that piece of information from the others in order to avoid them asking;

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Rob, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Artemis bellowed out making the rest of the Team to cover their ears as both Teams make their way to the lounge

"Yes" Robin simply says. There was no use in keeping it a secret

"No way. How could-! I mean how could Rob have a girlfriend before me" Wally frantically mutters as he falls to the ground overlooking the fact that he was jealous of his best friend's inter-dimensional counterpart

"Well Jinx became my GF first; since bird boy here was on a 'will they- won't they' basis for quite a long time from what I hear" Kid Flash stated as this made everyone on the team look at Robin and they looked at their Robin. That seemed more like a premise for a sit-com.

"So who is she?" M'gann says with a smile

"She was a teammate of mine and slowly we came to grips...I came to grips with my feelings and now we're together" Robin answered as he stops midway due to him remembering an important lesson he got from his union with Starfire that prevented him from doing it sooner. That a hero isn't all that he was. And that he could live a life outside of Robin; but baby steps.

"You also forget to mention that she's an alien.." Speedy smugly starts

"..princess..." Kid Flash continues

"..of Tamaran" Garth finished which made the Team shocked again but Rob and Wally yelled again

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room was really getting tired of that especially Superboy; because of his super-hearing

"Hah sweet I have an alien girlfriend from another planet" Rob proudly laughs to poke fun at the saddened Wally but one person in the room was green with envy for another reason. Zatanna.

Zatanna knew that this was a different Robin; but seeing how happy her one was of having an inter-dimensional girlfriend rubbed her the wrong way. She had somewhat of a schoolyard crush on the Boy Wonder; but kept her feelings detained as they were heroes and he was the protege of Batman. So I'm sure his mind wasn't on girls yet, along with the fact that he was still 13. But still seeing how this Robin has a girlfriend; her crush on Robin may bloom into something more.

"So tell us more about..Jinx" Artemis stopped briefly as she felt a small sense of; jealousy but wrote it off as jealousy of not having a boyfriend; not that she was looking for one!

"Oh she's great" Kid Flash states as he chomps on his pizza "She's feisty, hot, her confidence is stunning, hot..." he went on like a broken record until Speedy stepped in

"You forget to mention she was a former criminal, a thief and a danger to society" he sternly sates as this made everyone confused. Why would Kid Flash be with a villain?

"Wait what!" Wally exclaimed

"Your one to talk" Kid Flash turns to Speedy "You hooked up with Cheshire" now everyone is in awe with that piece of news.

"What!" Artemis exclaimed but confused of how her sister existing in their world but not her! Forgetting that it was only a possibility that she didn't exist

"What! No! I was under a spell! I wouldn't hook up with that sociopath!" Speedy loudly retorts and as those two were argueing the Team were conversing via M'gann's psychic link

 _"Their universe makes no sense at all! First they tell us we may not exist, then they have problems with their Justice League and now they have girlfriends! Even Baywatch!"_ Artemis sums up a little bit too loudly

" _Artemis is right; their universe seems way off base to be true"_ Zatanna adds on " _I mean how could I be in my late twenties! I'm only now just entered my teen years!"_

 _"Well that is weird; it actually makes sense"_ Wally points out making everyone confused at his accusation " _Hear me out, if it's alternate dimensions which we can assume since these guys are us just...different. It's not that far fetched to believe Zatanna is older. I mean look at Robin whose 13 and that Robin looks 17 at best. Me and my counterpart are only a year apart at best and Speedy and Red Arrow the same as me. So we can safely assume that they were born just slightly later and/or earlier than us"_ Wally's explanation was the best and logical thing the Team could get from this situation and then their attention was brought back to the Titans who were just looking at them

"If you guys have something to say, say it to our faces!" Speedy barked out

"What do you mean?" M'gann nervously asked

"He means we know that you guys were having a psychic conversation" Garth answered which made the Team mentally face-palm. Why wouldn't they know they were having one.

"It wasn't anything negative about you four, I assure you" Kaldur calmly replied

"We were just still thinking about us not; you know existing!" Connor said with concealed irratation

"Oh, look you guys, all because some people exist now doesn't mean you guys still won't exist" Robin explained but that was sadly the best he could do to comfort them

"It's just a little bit overwhelming" Artemis said but instantly regretted it

"Well I think you guys need to stay whelmed then" the young Boy Wonder smugly says as that makes his team groan and the Titans confused

"What?" Robin asked his younger counterpart

"Whelmed" Rob replied with older Robin still looking confused "You don't use that word?"

"Why would I, I don't even know what it means" Robin retorts

"Well it's not overwhelming and not underwhelming; it's whelmed" Rob explained with older Robin not getting anything until Zatanna stepped in

"It's one of his made up words" she states which got the gears turning for Robin

"Well that's stupid, there are actual words instead of whelmed" he pointed out

"Well it's..fun" Rob squeaked out as he hangs his head in shame until they hear the computer announce a certain costumed hero that they've been waiting to see

 **'02- Batman'**

This made Robin cringe but he had to get this over with. No matter how much it revolted him to not ask him for help! Everyone made thier way to the Mission Room to meet the Dark Knight who was patiently waiting for them and instantly as he saw the Titans especially Robin he scowled and immediately demanded

"Explain now!"

* * *

 **So let me explain why it took me a month to update; my laptop was taken to the shop to be fixed so I couldn't write and I'm back in school and it's my first year in college. I'll try to update on wednesday as that day is my free day but no promises. Truth is this chapter was started before my Dad took my laptop and I couldn't really complete it as my phne and table (whose keybad stopped working) were useless to finish it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Interchange

Chapter 7

 **Mount Justice**

 **08:32 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

"Explain now!" Batman demanded the Team as he saw four individuals dressed like three of the original sidekick's and one in a unitard?

"Well…" Rob was the one to take the bullet as everyone is too scared from the two simple words to answer. But he is stopped by his older counterpart stepping in

"We're called the Teen Titans we're inter-dimensional heroes from another universe and counterparts to most of the young heroes in this room" Robin stopped to point at the dimensional twins in the Cave "We came here because we seek your…" his blood turned cold as he utters out "..help to return home"

Whatever Batman was thinking was anyone's guess but the two birds worked with him long enough to know he was deciding to believe the Titans' story or what he was hearing was complete bull!

When he was called in here he didn't know what to expect. He just got back from his off-world mission early and he gets a message from Black Canary about the Team needing his help. This was far from what he had predicted! For what he knew they were imposters!

"Why should I believe you?" the Dark Knightly sternly asked the Titans' Robin as M'gann stepped in

"I read their Kid Flash's mind they're telling the truth" she explained as this doesn't change Batman's demeanour

"And you bring them back to the Cave without League authorization!" Batman spoke which made most of the young heroes mentally sweat as Rob stepped forward

"Green Arrow and Black Canary were here and let the Titans stay" he announced "Also these are our universal counterparts, except for their Aqualad. But the rest are just different ages and lives" Rob explained to his mentor with his face not changing as he looks at the older Robin; who was staring at him as well

Whatever crossed between them was anyone's guess but for Batman it was just a look. He was just told that there is another Dick Grayson in this room and he was just staring at him; no hostility, no disbelief in his eyes, not even a Bat-Glare. But why did this Robin look at him like he was the plague? It was true although no one else could sense it but Robin was staring at him like it was a standoff. Just watching him like he was about to attack him; observing what he'd say and do next.

"I'll be back" Batman told them as he left the Cave

 **'02- Batman'**

As soon as he left the Titans sighed in relief as they were tired already from that little interrogation of the Dark Knight and he didn't even do anything to them. The Team and Robin looked at them but understood they're exhaustion.

"What first time being interrogated by Batman?" Wally jokingly asked

"No but it won't ever get old" Speedy answered back

"What do you think he'll do next?" Kid Flash asked the others as he drank a bottle of water

"He'll get Martian Manhunter here to read our minds; more specifically mine, since Miss Martian's act isn't good enough for him! And when he'll get his answer, he'll get our DNA samples to be sure and even after that he'll still treat us like imposters!" Robin calmly explained which earned him a few quick glances.

"You think ?" Garth asked his fellow Titan as he looked at him

"No. I know" he simply replies as the rest just happens to wait for the Dark Knight to arrive and all presented themselves when he did.

 **'02- Batman'**

 **'07- Martian Manhunter'**

When they heard Martian Manhunter's designation called they all knew instantly what Batman was planning just as Robin predicted.

J'onn was surprised at the sight of the inter-dimensional heroes but he regained his composure.

"So I assume you already know why I'm here" he says as the Titans nod their heads

"But Uncle J'onn I already read their minds there's no need to…" M'gann pleads to her uncle but is stopped by the older Martian

"I know M'gann but this necessary so that me and the League will know and trust them"

Robin scowled at that. 'So that the League will know'! More like Batman would know!

"So who shall I do?" the Martian asked the Titans and just before Kid Flash could put his hand up, Robin intervened

"I'll do it" this made the other Titans glance at him and they huddle up together to have a private conversation; only Superboy able to hear them

"Dude are you sure?" Kid Flash whispered to the Boy Wonder

"Yeah, I don't want to but it has to be done" he grimaced "Batman won't trust us until he gets proof and who better than me….even though he won't stop here"

Robin broke the huddle and went to both J'onn and Batman whom only stared at him

"Just so you; I will only read the parts you want to show me and nothing else" J'onn explained as this Robin slightly more relaxed

"OK" he gave his blessing as Martian Manhunter eyes glowed green as he saw Robin's memories. He saw a the Titans Tower, Robin's team, the Brotherhood of Evil and the Portal incident. His eyes return to normal as he is done reading the Boy Wonder's mind.

"He is telling the truth, his memories are real and he and his team have crossed universes" J'onn proclaims to Batman. No one else was really shocked but Batman's facial expression was still the same

"How did this happen" he simply asked

"We were fighting some villains from a fallen evil organisation who were using a portal to free their captured comrades and it malfunctioned and sent us here" Robin made sure not to mention that he had a hand in the malfunction as he did not want to be scolded by another Batman who was in deep thought until he spoke

"Kid Flash go and get your goggles and use them on the Titans"

Wally instantly complied and raced off to go fetch his goggles and came back with them and put them on. He was surprised to see the Titans faintly radiating?

"The radiation leaking from them is similar to the transient radiation made by a boom tube; which explains how you guys managed to cross universes!" Kid Flash analyzed as this made the Team shocked, J'onn and Batman nod at having their theory proven and the Titans confused.

"What's a boom tube?" Garth asked with everyone staring at him

"You're kidding right?" Artemis asked him as Kid Flash and Speedy sheepishly admit

"Actually I don't know what that is either"

"What about you?" Connor asked Robin who simply turns his head to avoid the embarrassment as Batman swiped his hand and a holographic screen appeared showing a father box.

"A boom tube is an inter-dimensional corridor that is generated by a father box which is what your enemies used to create the portal" Batman explained which made Robin interject

"The portal device that was used on us was completely different than a 'father box' as it was simply a remote and two spires"

"I never said it was a father box, as Kid Flash analyzed the portal's radiation to be similar to the radiation made by a boom tube"

"Then what are you implying?"

"The portal must have been modelled after a father box; was your criminals associated with anyone who may have possessed one?" the Dark Knight asked the older Boy Wonder

"No it's impossible. A father box should be out of their reach to get and seems like something the Justice League would have made sure to destroy or confiscate but yet again anything is possible" Robin was in deep thought after this and so was Batman

"The child seemed technologically minded; perhaps he just built the machine but someone helped him. Perhaps someone from the evil brotherhood?" J'onn stepped into the conversation using knowledge he gained when he saw the portal incident, but he mispronounced the Brotherhood's name making everyone confused. Who were the evil brotherhood?

"Brotherhood of Evil, dude" Speedy corrected J'onn's mistake and slipped out as Batman stared at him

"Except for a few select indivisuals no one was that technologically minded" Robin thought back to the long list of villains he thought. Brother Blood; no, Professor Chang; maybe but no, Brain; could have done it but he was in custody. Robin quickly had a realization "What if someone had access to a father box and asked Gizmo to analyze it; but then Gizmo had the idea to copy it's components and mechanism to build his own teleportation device and bring back the Brotherhood of Evil" he announced to the Titans; while the others were just engaged how he came across that possible theory.

"Yeah but who?" Garth asked Robin who was in deep thought

"Maybe it was a Justice League villain" Kid Flash proposed; the Titans completely ignoring the other heroes in the room

"No they wouldn't have went to Gizmo; they wouldn't have known him" Robin replied now in deeper thought.

Who could it have been?

It had to be someone who was aquainted with the Brotherhood and H.I.V.E Five.

Someone who was close to the Justice League.

Someone who had some kind of connections to posses a father box.

Who!

Wait!

Robin's mind went back to a few months ago; when he was tracking a criminal and seen him completely go off the grid. Appearing in this location and disappearing to the next in just a few short hours. And now he's completely disappeared.

" _Slade!_ " Robin muttered out in such venom and made his face scowl and grimace. The two Leaguers and the Team looked at him like he was going to go on but the Titans looked at him in disbelief.

"What dude are you sure?" Speedy asked the angered Boy Wonder

"Yeah didn't he go off the radar a few months ago?" Garth stated which made the Team confused

"Exactly! I used to think it was strange how he kept appearing and disappearing from place to place but now it makes sense" Robin stated and then explained "He must have been able to get a father box and used it for his own gain but had Gizmo analyze it for him before he used it"

"Excuse me but who's Slade?" M'gann asked the Titans who were confused

"What Slade isn't in your universe?" Kid Flash asked the Team who all nodded

"Are you talking about Slade Wilson; Deathstroke" Batman asked Robin who was confused

"Who?" now everyone was puzzled of what was going on. Batman explained to Robin who Deathstroke was; explaining him to be a high priced assassin who occasionally worked with other villain factions and brought up an image of him. The costume was different but Robin knew the colours and the mask (which was cloth and not metal?) 'Deathstroke' was similar but nothing at all like Slade but there was more important things to think about.

"Well Slade is a manipulative, cold blooded dictator whose the scum of the planet who doesn't care who he has to step on to achieve his goals!" Robin says this with such intense hatred it causes some members of the Team to back off except for Superboy, Kaldur and Rob. The Titans knew how much Robin hated Slade so they were fine. M'gann and J'onn were somewhat empaths so they could pick up on emotions without having to read minds; so they could feel Robin's hatred.

Batman just looked at him; on the outside he looks the same but on the inside he's wondering what Deaths- Slade could have done to Robin for him to hate him so much. Since this looked personal.

"What'd he do to you?" Wally boldly asked the seething Boy Wonder who only stared at him

"Oh Slade is Robin's nemesis" Kid Flash answeresd innocently which made sense for Robin's hatred but made the Team and somewhat the two Leaguers; flabbergasted?

"Dude Deathstroke's your nemesis!" Wally whispered to the shocked yonger Robin as he was surprised at having a nemesis. And it's Deathstroke! He didn't know if it was cool or not; as Deathstroke was an assassin he thankfully hasn't met...yet. Why would he be enemies with this Robin?

Batman was thinking along the lines of his Robin's thoughts; why would his protege though an inter-dimensional counterpart have a nemesis? Batman tries his damnedest to keep Robin away from these types of villains; including the Team, to save them, to protect them. It made him wonder what the hell his inter-dimensional counterpart was doing for letting Robin gain a mortal enemy? But from the older Robin having a team and the occassional scowls aimed towards him; he probably guessed that Batman wasn't in his life anymore; as his mentor or something else happened?

"So you think he's responsible for the portal device's creation?" Rob asked his older counterpart as he got over his initial shock of having an inter-dimensional nemesis

"I don't think, I know!" Robin answered back in confidence

"So Slade unintensionally gave Gizmo the idea for a transporter. Still doesn't help us get back home!" Speedy spoke up with mild frustration

"Maybe if we get our hands on a father..." Kid Flash was cut off by J'onn

"That is not possible, as a father box is hard to come by and no Justice League member has possesion of one

"Not to mention the father box is recorded to only open up corridors in between locations not planes of reality! If we try to mess with who knows what would happen" Batman warned them as this made the Titans worried

"So there's no way of getting back home?" Garth asked; scared of the possibility of not seeing his friends again. There was silence from the two Leaguers.

"Well?" Speedy irratingly asked not liking where this is going

"I don't know, but I assure you we'll try; we just need your patience" J'onn told the Titans as most of them huffed in aggrevation but complied as being angry wasn't going to help.

"I'll be back later, I need to check on a few things and when I'm done I'll come back" Batman walked towards the zeta tube but before he left he commanded "No one goes anyway until I arrive!" and with that he dissappeared

 **'02- Batman'**

Robin was surprised of Batman not attempting to get a DNA sample of his or the other Titans but he chalked up he'll do it later when things weren't at stake and he gets an opportunity..or maybe he already did it?

* * *

 **Batcave  
**

 **09:11 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

Batman appeared through his zeta tube and walked straight towards the Bat-computer and placed a single strand of hair he had Martian Manhunter telekinetically pull out from the other Robin's head, into his DNA scanner and while the results were loading to find a match, Alfred appeared behind Bruce.

"Back so soon Master Bruce?" he calmly asked Bruce who pulled off his mask

"The mission ended earlier than expected and I was called into the cave" he simply replied as the results were still loading

"Was it perhaps something to do with Master Dick's new friends?" he rhetorically asked; already knowing the answer

"So he told you" Bruce stated not so much asked the witty butler

"Yes...and it looks like he wasn't lying" Alfred replies and states as the computer shows that Robin's DNA matches Dick's DNA; confirming their story "What's your move now?" as Bruce was silent for a moment

"I don't know. Dick tell you anything else?" Bruce asked making Alfred remember breakfast but he chose to withdraw that piece of information and used it as leverage

"I'll tell you as soon as you get yourself into bed and get at least three hours rest" Alfred ordered the Dark Knight who was fighting drowziness for the entirety of when he was at the cave

"No I need to find a way to get them back home" Bruce argued in a fight that Alfred always manages to win

"What you need is rest. Universe hopping is too big a task for a full grown man whose being told to go to bed by his butler" Alfred fired his witty remarked and got Bruce up so he can go to bed as we still see the Bat-compuer read;

 **Dick Grayson- Match**

* * *

 **Well now that I'm finally starting to get my new time table; it's wednesday and friday's I get the most time to write these stories so they'll probably be released on those days. Really could've have done a better job with the title but I fell into that hole on my own.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

Chapter 8

 **Mount Justice**

 **10:32 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

It over a full hour since Batman left; which the Team and the Titans decided to relax and were in the lounge watching some show while Red Tornado was there in order to keep an eye on them. He was unable to make an appearance last night since he was in his apartment tending to his 'secret project'? And when he was doing the transfer it caused a power shortage; it took a while for him to reboot.

When he was called in to replace Martian Manhunter as he had to do a few things. Most likely calling in the other heroes in the Justice League and associates to help him in this crisis. He stared at the Titans processing the situation and each member.

Their Aqualad seemed calm, cool, collected; similar to his Aqualad. Speedy was like Red Arrow but without the angst. Kid Flash was the same as this universe's one but doesn't seems to be more mellow. And Robin was for lack of better word: different?

Judging by his heartbeat which was calm; his behaviour was abnormal to him. Robin was like a child who enjoys his hero life and loves to make jokes and what urban slang tells him; trolling people. But this Robin in the hour he had known him; hasn't displayed any of these features. He was stressed and isolated himself from the rest of the group to fiddle with a yellow circular device. But if Tornado had been transported to another universe; it would've been stressful for him also.

As Older Robin was in deep thought while leaning on the rim of the a door as he pushes a few buttons on his T-Communicator; hoping to get a signal so he can contact home. Except he knew his efforts were pointless as this is another universe! Not some island in Hawaii back home.

But he had to do something! He hated being useless and not knowing what to do! Being powerless and helpless as he knows he can do something! He needed to go back home.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Robin turned around to see this universes' Aqualad standing next to him. Robin was having trouble remembering his name, Cal, Callum, Collin? But he decided to play it like he knew it.

"Of course I am" Robin replied as he continued "My team is without their leader, Starfire is definitely worried sick, they probably don't know where we are and I'm don't know how to get us back" his face turned sombre as Kaldur understood his pain. If he was isolated from his team and trapped in a world he didn't know. He would be more than sad.

"I'm sure the Justice League will find a way to return you and your comrades home, it will just take some time" Kaldur comforted Robin who in response only stared at him

"Yeah but how long, by the looks of it we could be stuck here for days, months, years!" he exclaimed but soon regained his composure "I'm just worried that's all" he admits as he hangs his head down.

As Robin he was trained to not rely on chance and faith for the matter at hand. Those abstract concepts were not as reliable as evidence and things that were practical like your own skill and knowledge, for you to depend on.

But here Robin is, having to let this matter go to the gods of fate. Would they have the Titans remain in this universe or would they let them go back home. The chance to return home was in God's court now.

"I assure you that the other Titans and Batman are worried just the same" Kaldur replies in an attempt to soothe Robin's concern but is rewarded with a glance of anger. Not a Bat-glare. But just a look of anger.

"Yeah right" Robin simply muttered as he walked off to his temporary room, leaving Kaldur baffled? He was comforting the Titan and he was treated with rudeness. But yet again this voiced Kaldur's suspicions about the Titan's relationship to their mentors; and it wasn't what he wanted to believe. But Garth hasn't shown any ill feelings towards them, so he was out of Kaldur's suspicions as he knew Garth. But yet again he knows Robin who was light hearted and this one was troubled.

Following Robin and Kaldur's converse, which Superboy heard. He asked the Titans one question the Team wanted to know.

"What's his deal?" Connor asked "He was just rude to Kaldur"

This made the Titans surprised at this question and so were the Team especially Rob who wanted to know that question since they first met.

"What do you mean?" Speedy simply asked as he and the other Titans were confused

"Conner is right, he may have responded in hostility but he wasn't angry at me" Kaldur spoke up as he walked towards the others.

"Could've fooled me" Connor merely retorted

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your Robin's relationship to your universes' Batman?"

Everyone just looked at the Atlantean; especially Rob who wanted to know that question since this morning.

"Well it's complicated" Garth was at a loss for words, as this was dangerous territory

"Your barking up the wrong tree. We may be fellow Titans but we didn't meet Robin until after the Titan's formed. We don't know anything about Robin besides the fact that he's a hero" Speedy simply replied which made everyone stunned; especially Wally and Kaldur.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, generally confused

"Yeah, weren't you guys the original side…young heroes? Are you telling us you never met before?" Zatanna choked at first, since 'sidekicks' was taboo around the Team but her point was valid.

"Yeah, we never met because of different schedules and also our mentors never really wanted to organize a play date for us" Speedy replied which made the original sidekicks; Rob, Wally and Kaldur a little bit nerved.

They all looked at each other and thought about how they met through their mentors and joint missions that they just so happened to be on with said mentors.

"Wait what about you?" Wally pointed at his dimensional counterpart who was confused

"What about me?"

"You're Robin's best friend, so how come you don't know him?"

"As much as I tried, me and Robin aren't best friends. Sorry" Kid Flash replied apologetically which made Wally and Rob confused

"Wait how come your not his best friend? We've been best friends since our early days of being heroes!" Wally retorted back confused but was halted by Rob

"What do you mean you 'tried'?" he asked only knowing he wasn't going to like it

"Well a couple years back, I heard about Robin and decided to meet him but the big bad bat got in the way" Kid Flash casually states which made the Team even more curious and stunned

"Wait what do you mean Batman got in the way?" Wally asked

"He didn't exactly like supers in Gotham and after I helped them beat up some bad guys; he sort of threatened that if I came back to Gotham, I wouldn't be left off with a warning. Ever since then I didn't meet Robin until we stopped the Brotherhood of Evil" Kid Flash summed up which made everyone somewhat horrified.

Everyone knew Batman was hardened and didn't like anyone to mess around in his city. Hell even the Guardians of the Green Lantern Corps have to ask his permission to enter. But after hearing why the alternate Kid Flash and Robin weren't best friends; it pictured him out to be a monster! When Wally went to look at his best friend.

He was already gone.

* * *

 **Batcave**

 **10:40 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

Bruce was tired!

He had just woken up from his one hour rest, which was supposed to be three hours. But the Titan's predicament was weighing on his mind.

So he slipped back into his Batsuit and went straight to the Batcomputer to contact the Flash, Atom, Green Lantern and as much as he hates to do it; he contacted Dr Fate. As his magical experitse may help the Titans return home.

As he contacted the League members that were useful to this situation. Alfred appeared with a tray carrying a cup of black coffee as Bruce looks at him and takes the cup and sips it.

"I wish you'll stop pushing yourself, but that's the equivalent of asking me not to breathe" Alfred stated with his rapier like wit which made Bruce internally chuckle and he brought up security feed of the cave which displayed the Titans and Team watching some show.

It was a normal typical teenage thing to do until Robin left when Kaldur mentioned his Batman.

Which didn't assure Bruce and Alfred one bit!

"Oh dear. That can't be good" Alfred commented with Bruce silently agreeing as the Team were conversing on what Robin's deal was. When the two heard that the other Robin's life was unknown to the three Titans, they were skeptical.

Sure Bruce made a concrete rule for Robin to never reveal his secret identity; but this was different. The other Titans never even met Robin until after the Titans were formed!

But what really was troubling about that was the fact the other Batman pratically denied his protege friendship and kept him isolated!

At least that's what Bruce and Alfred heard.

But Bruce was putting two and two together from the conversation he heard just now and the other Robin's behaviour towards him and his reaction to his name. He came up with an answer that he didn't like at all...

The Dynamic Duo had eventually split.

Bruce never expected Dick to be by his side forever and that he'll eventually do something to push Dick away and he knew it would be his Batman persona. He tries to not let it take over and Alfred has to remind him to be more of a father to Dick as he can but it's difficult everyday.

This wayward Robin must have been the result of these thoughts and fears.

Bruce and Alfred see their Robin run to his dimensional counterpart to find out more about him as he finds him about to enter his room.

"You know Master Bruce, we are not going to like what we hear, if we continue watching" Alfred warned Bruce with a fact they both knew.

"Yes but when has that ever stopped us before" Bruce replied as he continues to intently watch on to the conversation of the two Boy Wonders.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **10:50 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

"Hey!"

Robin stopped trying to get a single on his communicator so he can look behind him to see who just spoke and he wasn't surprised to see his younger counterpart stop to stare at him face to face.

"What is it?" Robin asked with mild irratation as he was in his hopeless charade to contact home

"OK you owe me an explanation!"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb! About Batman and your partneship with him!"

Robin wanted to scoff at 'partnership' since it was anythng but that in his eyes; but he stopped himself

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Robin replied with a vein popping out of his hair "Besides it doesn't concern you!"

"Of course it does!" Rob frantically calls out as he spreads his arm in frustration

"Really and what so you want to know?" Robin cynically goaded his younger twin as he crosses his arms

Rob hesitated for a moment. What did he want to know?

"Exactly!" Robin exclaimed and he passed Rob as he walked down the hall back to the others...which angered Rob even more!

"What did he do to you?" Rob shouted out which made Robin abruptly stop!

For the first time he was here; his expression was sombre and sad?

But it changed to anger and annoyance when he closed his eyes and cleansed the sadness

"None of your buissness!" he turned around showing Rob, his fury

"It is!" Rob countered "I mean if something happened to you guys; I can stop it happening to us!"

"Is that what you think I am!" Robin yelled out "That I'm just some hack in life that you can use, to make your's better! No way, if he made my life miserable, then you have to deal with it like I had to!"

Rob was shocked. He only suspected that Batman was just strict to his older self... but not made his life miserable?

"What?" was the only word he could muster

"What? You really seem surprised?" Robin walked towards and looked down at his younger twin "You really thought that being Batman's sidekick would be fun?" he rhetorically asked in a cynic manner "Trust me, it won't happen now but he'll get you! He'll take away the one thing you love and smash it to pieces!" he states with absolute certainty "He won't even feel sorry for it" he whispered hiding great pain as he remembers the breakup he had with the Dark Crusader.

Rob...no! Dick didn't know how to respoond to this? This was more than he bargained for! He was hoping to just get a reasonable and calm explanation about the alternate Dynamic Duo, not this! Not this!

Robin stares deep down into his younger counterpart's sunglasses and saw not the eyes of a hero; he use to always see himself as. But a child who he had just hurt. Not being able to look at Dick anymore; he turns around.

"Look...what happened between me and him...really hurt and it's not easy to bring up" Robin faintly remarks as he hangs his head down in a mix of sadness and regret "I always believed there was nothing that could split us apart but then..."

"Then?" Dick asked quietly as he knew he wasn't going to like hearing it

Robin sucked in air and breathed while going back to his emotionless expression. Showing he was back in control of his emotions.

"He fired me"

Dick was finally devastated upon hearing this! He just thought they were having a spat or suffering in silence, not being apart!

Robin began to walk back to the others in a completely different mood.

Dick wanted to ask him why he was sacked but he officially learnt his lesson.

What would Bruce think about this?

But little did the two birds know that a certain bat already knew of this exchange and wasn't pleased with it.

* * *

 **Batcave  
**

 **11:00 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

Bruce and Alfred had just watched the entire conversation in utter silence and still were after it had ended.

Both showed different emotions to this but were feeling the same thing.

Sadness.

Anger.

And somehow remorse?

Both didn't know this Robin but the hurt and anger in his voice has shown that he had never talked about his problems with anyone and kept it locked up. And they felt guilt because of it.

Also both were disappointed with their alternate dimensional selves!

Alfred was appalled by how his counterpart may not have helped this other Dick and even if he did; it wasn't enough! Also he was also disappointed with Bruce! What was he thinking of firing Robin! He was like a son to him and by Robin's words; made his life ' _miserable'_. That one word rung in his mind since hearing it.

As for Bruce; he couldn't contain his disappointment in himself.

First Slade. Now this! What the hell was he doing in that world?

He had just heard he made his ward's life...no son's miserable!

He didn't care if he didn't get answers! He had to make this right somehow? Even though he didn't do anything.

Bruce put on his cowl and sent a message to Red Tornado to assemble the Team into the mission room and to still keep a watch on the Titans.

He gets off his seat and heads towards the zeta tube but looks back at Alfred; who only nodded before Batman stepped in. The message was clear;

 _'Talk to your son'_

* * *

 **Mount Justice  
**

 **11:00 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

The team was uneasy it was a full ten minutes since the two Robins left and the Team wasn't feeling okay as usual.

"I heard shouting. You think they're okay?" M'gann asked with concern

"I do not know M'gann. I do not know." Kaldur answered with concern as well

Superboy wasn't as curios as his team as his Kryptonian physiology allows him to hear better than a human and what he just heard; wasn't meant for his ears.

"Connor you have super hearing what did they say?" Wally asked the Kryptonian clone who only nodded no

"Something I wasn't supposed to hear"

The Team could only look on to the two bird's location as they were now really concerned about what happened from Connor's reply; they didn't want to press the issue.

The Titans weren't as concerened as the Team since they didn't know Robin that well but he was still a teammate and valued friend...and they knew how much Batman had hurt him.

Robin had appeared with a stoic expression and Dick...Rob had followed; clearly not all there.

Before anyone could say anything they were cut short when Red Tornado had spoken

"Team you are needed in the mission room; Batman has a mission for you" Red Tornado instructed in his monotone robotic voice "Titans you are to remain here under my supervision"

The Titans were upset by needing supervision and Wally did a silent 'Ha Ha' as he exited the room along with his team but Rob only looked back to his older self; who looked away and with that Rob left.

" _Great a mission! How am I supposed to stay 'traught when I'm distraught"_ he thought as his frown turned more sombre

" _Could I turn into him?"_

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the delay but with college and losing that creative flow for this story; it's been kind of a rollercoaster. But don't worry this story will be completed in a month or two, just have to think of logical backstories and story elements surrounding the Teen Titans; most notably Aqualad and Robin. Also I screwed up and wrote Kaldur existed in the TT universe which he actually doesn't. I know this is a fanfic but if I had done some fricking research; I would've avoided digging this hole. I like Kaldur but it would have made Garth's story a little bit complex to write more than Robin's. Wish me luck.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

Chapter 9

 **Mount Justice**

 **11:07 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

The Team found it a little bit weird how Batman summoned them in the morning for a mission? Normally they go at night but they chalked it up to the mission being in some other country which still night time. All but the young Robin were thinking about this but he halted his thoughts when they face the Dark Knight who waved his hand and a holographic screen appeared.

It displayed an abandoned warehouse with kanji written on it, so they assumed it was in Asia, several calculations were on there as well and various readings of…radiation? They all postured themselves up straight when Batman looks at them meaning he was ready to speak.

"Team. A couple of weeks ago the League caught wind of a radiation signal in Tokyo which matched that of a boom tube. We thought it was one of the New Gods or someone else with access to that kind of technology but we never found out who it was." Batman explained which made the Team surprised that the world greatest detective couldn't figure out who activated it but their gapped mouths were shut with a glare "We assumed it was Lex Luthor and any one of his associates as he was sighted there around this time but I didn't any evidence or connections to him. But after hearing the Titan's story I believe whoever activated it, is not of this world"

That last part made the Team stunned once again. Someone from another world? If it wasn't for the last couple of hours they wouldn't believe it. But anything was possible.

"Wait so your saying that someone else crossed universes?" Superboy stated

"Yes. It was before you fought the Injustice League and I never had a chance to investigate since then. Your mission is basic investigation: search the building for clues and call the League if anything happens" Batman briefed the Team

"Yeah but who was it?" M'gann asked

"I don't know, but that's for you to find out" Batman responds

"Wait a minute you don't think it was of the Titans' guys right?" Kid Flash curiously asked

"It's a possibility" the Dark Knight replies

"Then the Titans shall accompany us.." Kaldur says but was cut off by Batman

"No. The Titans stay here, the League needs to speak with them"

That made the Team silent for a couple of seconds. If the League needed to speak with them it had to be serious.

"OK, we will return, Team depart" Kaldur commanded to his Team and they moved towards the hangar with Robin hanging back as he was walking slowly but he stopped when Batman put his hand on his shoulder and Robin looked at him.

"We'll talk about it later"

Those five words and the fact that Batman assigned them a mission just after Robin's talk with his older counterpart. He knew. Robin didn't know how but at least he didn't have to tell Bruce about that depressing conversation.

Robin nodded at him and they both went their separate ways. Robin to the hangar with his team and Batman to where the Titans were.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **11:17 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

It was queit between the four Titans as Robin was sitting in silence and the others were trying to talk to him. Emphasis on 'try'.

"Dude come on, what happened?" Kid Flash asked his fellow Titan who was just sitting down mute and... ashamed?

"Yeah that kiddie version of you looked just as depressed as you" Speedy pointed out which made Robin look at him but wasn't in the mood to talk

"Did he ask you about Batman?" Garth asked as that finally got Robin to loosen his shoulders and breath in as he begins to talk

"Yes. We did and I feel horrible! I pratically just said that his life is going to be miserable if he kept working with Batman and I went to far..." Robin explained with pure regret "It wasn't fair. He may be Batman but by the looks of it; they still have a somewhat of a stable relationship. I had no right to mock it"

The Titans looked at him in sympathy and were worried. They had all heard about his split with Batman, it was the highest gossip among the League and anyone who had met the Dynamic Duo. They were the ultimate fighting partners until it's eventual end.

Speedy and Aqualad both knew of Robin's predicament. If they met a younger version of themselves who still loved working with their mentors and told them that it was pretty much doomed to fail. They'll feel sucky as well.

"Dude don't worry; I'm sure you guys will be fine after he comes back, and maybe you can explain to him that it's not set in stone. I'm sure it'll work out." Kid Flash said followed by a wide grin; his signature Wally West grin. It made Robin better but not good. He pretty much digged himself into a hole by telling his younger counterpart he was fired.

He never told anyone! Anyone! But he managed to tell the one person that was going to take it the hardest. He never knew he had this much pent up anger and sadness over that. Maybe he really needed to talk about but who would understand. Just in the middle of his thoughts he saw the other Titans fix their uniforms and posture; which could only mean one thing. Batman had decided to appear.

"Come with me" the Dark Knight ordered which three of the four Titans obliged immediately but not Robin

"Where are we going?" he calmly demanded. Not ask. Demanded the Dark Knight

"You'll see" Batman clamly replied as he walked on with the others signalling Robin to join which he did but was not happy about it.

How could he have ever been sorry about what he said. This man's impossible!

But yet again this was Robin's pent up and closeted rage against his former mentor and he chose to obey...for the time being.

* * *

 **Bio-Ship**

 **11:25 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

It was a quiet ride for the team.

Everyone was stationed at their normal seats but all were silent over...other matters than the mission.

"So anyone want to talk?" Kid Flash spoke up but no one replied "Come on we all know what we're thinking might as well get it off our chests now" he reasoned which made Aqualad's head rise in agreement

"Kid Flash is right whaterver querries we have, we must cease them now" Aquald stated which made everyone sigh and face each other

"How can we not exist, I mean if you three and Red Arrow exist, why not us!" Superboy exclaimed as he flails his arms in anger and confusion

"Superboy's right, who do the Titans think they are telling us we might not exist!" Artemis retorts "I mean either we exist or we don't!"

"I am certain that you three may not exist now but will in the future, or you're presence hasn't been made apparent to the Titans, but all that matters is that you exist here." Aqualad suggested which didn't help Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis

"Well yeah Aqaulad you can say that because you actually do exist in there universe" Miss Martian replied clearly upset over not existing in their universe.

"Exactly and that's not even the weirdest part!" Artemis claimed "Zatanna is apparently in her late twenties and in the Justice League! The Justice League" she gestured at Zatanna who also joined in the conversation

"Well sorry for a universal anomaly, but hey at least I'm in the Justice League..right" Zatanna nervously stated to lift spirit but was unsuccessful.

"That's not the weirdest part. It's how the other me has a girlfriend, works alone and is faster and on par with the Flash...maybe even faster!" Kid Flash exclaimed which made his insecurity about his speed compared to his uncle, show.

As the Team were conversing, only one was silent and that was Robin until Kid Flash poked his shoulder.

"Huh. Yeah" Robin broke out of his silence.

"Robin are you OK?" Zatanna asked, concerned for her crush.

Robin thought long and hard about whether or not he should tell them about his confrontation with the other Robin or he could just laugh it off and avoid it. In the end he made the right choice.

"No. I'm not" he merely muttered which made the Team worried.

"Is this from what that other Robin said to you when you two were alone?" Kid Flash asked concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah and now I know that his life is so not asterous. I mean I knew he and his Batman had some friction and thought it wasn't that serious but..." Robin was explaining before his stopped with his head hanging.

"But what?" Kid Flash voiced which everyone now curious what it was. Except for Superboy he already knew what Robin was about to say.

"But I never knew..thought that I could be...he could be" Robin was stuttering but he finished his sentence "..fired"

The Team were stunned upon hearing this and looked at Superboy; remembering his words about the conversation between the two Robins were ' _nothing he was supposed to hear_ '. And they agreed.

"Dude what!" Kid Flash retorted in a frantic rhetorical way that actually asking him about this revelation.

"You heard me! He was fired. I was fired. I mean you should have seen how sad and angry he was! He said Batman made his life miserable! Miserable! And I don't think he was exaggerating either. I mean the raw emotion and how heartbroken he was when he admitted that...it was... I don't know! And I wish I never knew!" Robin poured his recent troubles with his Team who took some time to adjust to the news. Especially Kid Flash and Aqualad.

They had their mentors longer than anyone and would be devastated if thier dimensional conterparts were fired and were bitter because of it.

"Robin you speak like this is set in stone, like it's destined to happen" Kaldur asked in a stern voice which was only met by Robin hanging his head in silence "They are from another universe, not from the future. Their lives have no effect here and won't happen to us"

"Yeah he's right, it's like me and the other Kid Flash. All because we gained our powers the same way, doesn't mean we get the same speed" Kid Flash comforted his best friend using his struggling problem with the Titans as a euphamism in an effort to cheer him up.

"Thanks KF, but he made me realize that...will I still be Batman's partner when I reach his age?" Robin claimed which made everyone think about what and where they will be in a couple years. Will they still be proteges? Will they still be on the Team?

Before anyone can say anything the Bioship landed in a open forest.

"We're here" Miss Martian announced which everyone did a slow job of getting ready but all snapped out of their funk. They had a mission to complete.

"Before we advance; is everyone fine to complete the mission?" Aqualad asked which in hindsight was a stupid question. They all weren't in the mission like always but they nodded OK. Aqualad gave the go and they departed to the abandoned factory.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **11:45 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

The Titans were in the library in the Cave and were all sitting behind a table as they can see Batman converse with Superman, Green Arrow, the Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. They were away from the Titans so they couldn't hear anything they said so they were just sitting impatiently.

"What are they talking about over there?" Speedy grumbled as his raised his feet on the table.

"Isn't it obvious?" Robin simply replied "Us"

"Why bring us here if all they're going to do is talk about us behind our backs?" Kid Flash curiously asked.

"I don't know but why did he have to bring him!" Aqualad stated in a tone of anger with everyone knowing who he was referring to "And why Superman and Wonder Woman they're sidekicks aren't even here?"

Unknownst to Aqualad, Superman heard that and wanted to reject that statement but he was witheld by the conversation he was having with the others.

"I only chose to concern these three because it's their protoges here, why are you guys here too?" Batman asked the Alien and the Amazon.

"It's not everyday we get to see kids from another dimension" Superman answered.

"Besides to make it look like a meeting with the entire Justice League, you want to display. Why not have us here to make it look authentic" Wonder Woman pointed out.

It was true. Batman did call the others here so it would feel less like an interrogation and more of a meeting between two superhero teams. He called the Flash and Aquaman and informerd them of the matter at hand which shocked both of them and their wives and he just summoned Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary and Green Arrow. Superman and Wonder Woman just happened to catch wind of it somehow.

"Fine" Batman finally spoke and turned around to face the Titans.

Robin saw his former inter-dimensional mentor coming and he faced his comrades with a look meaning 'Don't say anything stupid!'

"Titans" Batman spoke which made the Titans stiffen but Robin scowl of how it reminded him of bad times "You are all here because I have come to understand that you all have cut ties with your mentors and have a rocky relationship with your Justice League back home and from what I've seen..." Batman looks at Robin who glares at him back "...You all have surpressed emotions towards them and we would like to know what happended so we can help you and hope avoid it in the future"

This was a bold move. Batman just wanted to talk to Robin but figured he would treat him with hostility and the conversation would be more of an interrogation which wouldn't do any of them justice. But with other people in the room; Robin would open up more easily and as a bonus; the other Titans will open up too.

Speedy was angry when he faced Green Arrow but it wasn't too shocking; as evidence from this universe, but it wouldn't hurt to fix this mess. Green Arrow wants to at least have a good relationship with his protoge...even though he was from another universe.

Aqualad was surprising for the Justice League. When they see Kaldur treat Aquaman it was with respect but this Aqualad would hardly make eye contact and stiffened when he saw the King of Atlantis. Aquaman was shocked at this, even though this wasn't Kaldurahm but Garth was confusing to him. Garth reclined the name 'Aqualad' so he can study at the Conservatory of Sorcery and have a relationship with Tula. So it makes him wonder what happened to Garth in his universe.

Kid Flash was the only one that seemed chipper when he saw his Uncle Barry so it was safe to assume that their relationship was still fine.

The Titans found this weird that Batman would suddenly do this. Sure he was the world's greatest detective but how did he find out and why bring it up.

Unfortuantely for the League, Robin wasn't as easy to fool.

He doesn't know how but he saw and heard his conversation with his younger counterpart.

"Don't you guys see what he's doing!" Robin growled as he stood up "He doesn't want to help mend your relationship! He just wants me to talk and hopes with you all here it will be easier!"

Inter-dimensional taught him well.

"I assure you, it wasn't Batman's plan to do this. It was a mutual decision made by all of us" Aquaman stepped in to defend his colleague but this just made Robin stare at him.

"That's what he want's you to believe!" Robin retorts as he faces the Dark Knight. Everyone is taken aback by his tone and vicious behaviour "You don't know him like I do! He manipulates people, controls them to get anything he wants and has no regard to what he does to them!" Robin stares Batman down who can only just stay quiet and take it in.

"Hold on. Just because it was Batman's idea doesn't mean it changes the fact that what he said is true" Wonder Woman stepped between them and hoped to calm Robin down.

"Yeah she's right pal, right now you obviously have surpressed anger, might as well let it all out now" Flash stepped in which doesn't exactly make the situation better.

"If I was to sort them out, why do it to you guys and mostly importantly him!" Robin pointed at Batman.

"Robin's right. Why should we tell you guys about our problems, we don't even tell our Justice League!" Speedy jumped in standing side by side with Robin.

"Well they were wrong to not help you but let us help you now before something gets out of hand and we say something we'll regret" Black Canary spoke up in order to ease the tension in the room...which only increased.

"Too late for that. Our mentors made our lives unbearable why would we talk about it with their counterparts!" Aqualad raised his voice which made the League shocked but not Batman.

"What? How could we make your lives unbearable?" Green Arrow desperately asked the Titans.

"Maybe it's because you treat like stupid kids..." Speedy started off.

"...And keep us out on missions we can clearly handle..." Aqualad continued.

"...And undermine everything we do and then treat us like garbage!" Robin finished which got their point across.

The Justice League were stunned by this. Sure they treated the young heroes like children but that's what they were; children. But this was something new! Did they treat the young heroes like this?

"OK guys, I think we need to stop now before we say something we regret" Kid Flash tried to mediate but it wasn't effective as the Titans still had scowls on their faces "Look I know your mentors may have hurt you but these guys aren't them. They didn't do anything to you. And the only reason they're here now is that they want to help you and clearly you guys need it"

The Justice League were taken aback from Kid Flash's statement. It was composed of genuine care and with a form of respect. Flash couldn't be any more prouder.

"Fine your right but why should we tell them about our problems?" Robin exclaimed.

"Because we want to help you and to make sure it won't happen here" Batman replied in his usual stern voice.

"You help us? Yeah right!" Robin retorted making the Justice League, say for Batman; stunned at his behaviour once more "We're not from the future, we're not an example of what your protoges can become!"

"Except it's exactly like that. You and your teammates animosity towards us; is something we like to avoid with our proteges" Batman explained.

"Besides who can understand your pain better than them?" Superman gestured towards the mentors of the inter-dimensional heroes.

"Anyone! Literally anyone!" Robin yelled back showing more of his anger.

"Then why haven't you told anyone?" Batman asked the one thing that shut Robin up and the others were surprised by this and took it as a sign of defeat. Black Canary was the first to speak up.

"OK, lets get started"

* * *

 **Tokyo Factory  
**

 **00:35 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

The Team have split up to investigate the factory and it was as predicted: vacant.

It was just as abandoned factory' go; dirty, empty and boring.

The Team was divided between Superboy and Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna, Aqualad and Kid Flash and as expected; Robin did his 'ninja thing' and disappeared as soon as all of them entered the building.

He was now currently tapping into his Holo-glove and scanning the area which were pretty much empty except for some rats. He was still distracted from his conversation with the other Robin to think straight. And he knew this mission was just something to keep him and his team distracted so that Batman could talk to his older counterpart.

Even though he knew that the other Robin wasn't from the future; he was an example of what could happen if he was fired. He could become bitter, torn and closed off which is something he swore to never become because it was something that Batman was and if he became like his older self; he will become like his mentor.

" _Guys I found nothing here. Any luck with you guys?"_ Robin asked them on their psychic link.

" _No, this is so pointless. Whoever was here clearly ditched this place!"_ Kid Flash stated in an irratated tone.

 _"For one I agree with Kid Idiot. This dump is empty, no one is here"_ Artemis piled on to Kid Flash's statement.

" _We must keep looking; even if no one is here, they may have left something here_ " Aqualad suggested to calm down his teammates.

" _I'm afraid their right Aqualad. I did a mental scan of this place, nothing but rats are here"_ Miss Martian informed them as her and Superboy still kept searching.

" _That may be so but we shall keep searching. I refuse to go back empty handed."_ Kaldur requested and the Team followed; still continuing their investigation.

Artemis and Zatanna were on the lower level of the warehouse and were walking through the halls and into an open space.

"So what do you think of the Titans?" Artemis asked her magician friend.

"Shouldn't we be focused on the mission?" Zatanna asked back.

"Come on, this mission is lame and we found nothing so far. So why can't we talk?" Artemis shrugged and Zatanna gave in.

"Well I think their...different" Zatanna was at a lost for words "What do you think?"

"Quiet!" Artemis abruptly said.

"Hey you asked..." Zatanna was cut off buy Artemis.

"No I mean I hear something"

Zatanna obliged and kept quiet as Artemis got out her bow. It was faint at first but it grew louder and louder as the seconds gone by. The two didn't know what it was and were concerened by the sudden silence.

"What was that?" Artemis asked hoping to get an answer.

"Maybe it was a pack of rats?" Zatanna answered but was unsure of it. Whatever it was it was gone now.

However as the two girls were looking at each other something came up from behind them and they were both shocked and a scream could be heard.

The Team heard it and they instantly ran to where it originated from and they were all scared for their Teammates. When all of them arrived they saw a figure wearing black with metal armour and a mask with an orange circle in it; carrying an unconcious Artemis and Zatanna.

"Drop them now!" Aqualad ordered the figure and as soon as he said that; several other men with the same uniform appeared and were all ready for battle.

"Ninjas" Kid Flash was torn between being scared and being amazed at fighting ninjas.

"Team immobilize them and retrieve Artemis and Zatanna at once!" Aqualad commanded his team and whipped ot his water bearers and started to engage the 'ninjas'.

Before the man holding both Zatanna and Artemis could escape; Kid Flash was in front of him and punched him which didn't even hurt him but only Kid Flash.

"Owww!" Kid Flash winced in pain and the man kicked him which sent him towards the wall. But before he could escape again he was kicked in the face by Robin and he let go of the girls. Zatanna was caught by Robin and a now recovered Kid Flash caught Artemis. The girls both wake up from the fall and were both surprised by being in the arms of the two boys. Zatanna stepped back up after a moment and Artemis got almost immediately after waking up to see Kid Flash's face.

"What happened?" Artemis asked as she rubbed her head.

"Well we heard you guys scream and saw that guy about to abduct you. Your welcome" Kid Flash informed the archer who was embarrased but refused to show it and she walked up to the man who got the best of her and was surprised by what she saw.

"Guys it's a robot" she yelled "They're all robots"

The Team was surpised but were glad to destroy them as Superboy ripped an arm of one and used it to slap another one's head off.

" _Hello Megan_ " Miss Martian thought "They're machine, that's why I couldn't pick them up on my mental scan" she concluded as she destroyed two of the robots.

"Robot ninjas. So cool!" Kid Flash proclaimed as he used his speed to ram into one and Aqualad sliced it. Artemis and Zatanna were regaining their strength and destoryed several too but unfortunately as soon as you destroyed one, three more take their place.

"Where do these guys keep coming from!" Superboy growled as he destroyed two more and was soon occupied by four more.

Robin was fighting with two of them and destroyed them with his explosive Batarang and was about to fight the next one until something came flying towards him and luckily he dodged it. He came over to pick it up the object which was somewhat of a shuriken and looked over to where it was thrown from. He saw what he assumed was one of the robot but couldn't get a good look as he ran down a hall. He quickly gave chase without giving notice to his team and was surprosed to not find it and was even more surprised to hear a voice.

"I wasn't expecting company so soon"

That voice was cold, raspy and alluring; something Robin wasn't prepared for today.

"Who are you?" Robin yelled out only to hear chuckling.

"Quick to the point. I like that. I never expected anything less from you..." the voice belonged to a man wearing the same armoured uniform that the robots had but wore a different mask. Metal and black on one side and orange on the other with an eye hole. He looked intimidating from the others that's for sure "...Robin"

"So you know who I am, how about we get to you then?" Robin barked at him; he wasn't in the mood for playing around. But he felt familiar somehow? Wait? "Deathstroke" Robin figured it as soon as Deathstroke fully came into full view and he clapped.

"Good. Good. I feared you weren't as capable as I though you'd be" Deathstroke said in a chilling tone which made Robin be on guard.

"Well I'm full of surprises" Robin retorted as he lunged at Deathstroke so he can throw a punch but was taken aback by being thrown against a wall and creating a crater with his impact.

As he got up from that he was irratated to see that Deathstroke was gesturing for him to come and attack him. He was messing with him but Robin realized he needed to retain his composure as he was fighting Deathstroke the Terminator!

"Your move Robin" Deathstroke goaded the Boy Wonder and was met with a punch to which he blocked and a kick to the chin which made him stagger back. As he recovered he caught a Batarang which soon exploded and as the smoke cleared Deathstroke lunged himself at Robin and punched him in the chest; making him winded and fall down rasping.

"I'm disappointed Robin. I thought you were actually going to pose a threat but I guess I should've known better to expect danger from a child" Deathstroke had done it and pressed Robin's beserker button.

Robin gritted his teeth and uppercuts Deathstroke which made him fall down with a thud and Robin threw two more explosive Batarangs at the floor making Deathstroke thrown all the way to the wall and was soon held by Robin who was holding his chest plate and staring at him.

"Enough games! Why are you here Deathstroke?" Robin barked at the assassin who only stared back.

"Your asking the wrong question. It's not why I'm here but _how?_ " Deathstroke cryptically stated and punched Robin all the way to middle of the room and stomped on his back to keep him from moving. As he was withering in pain; Deathstroke started to speak.

"Ask me this Robin. Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Why..should I...answer to you!" Robin struggled to talk back from the excessive pain and the added pain he got from his little come-back.

"I'm going on a limb here and say you came here because you detected radiation signals made by a temporal distortion"

"Yeah...so!"

"I am a man who knows many things Robin. I knew that Batman and by extension; you, would know about this place and that you and your little friends will come here to investigate. I knew that I could get you alone and most importantly I know that your inter-dimensional counterpart is here in this universe at this very moment."

Robin stopped struggling and was visibly shocked. How did he know?

"So I take it you already met him. I'm surprised he didn't come here himself but if I kept you alive; we can continue our game of cat and mouse"

"Who are you?" Robin asked in a whisper and shaken tone.

"I'm surprised he hadn't told you yet. We have a long history, I'm insulted he hadn't shared them with you. Oh well I should inform you then"

Deathstroke removed his foot and walked in front of Robin who was still recovering and was insulted that Deathstroke didn't consider him a threat as he had his back towards him.

"I am Slade. Me and Robin have had a long strife of some sorts and most importantly I orchestrated Robin's travel to this universe one step at a time but never expected him to arrive here so early. You can thank those fools from the Brotherhood for that."

Robin was shocked to hear that Slade has had it out for his older counterpart and wanted him to cross universes.

"Why?" That was the only word Robin could say.

"So he can finally be mine again" Slade faced him and answered with such conviction that it made Robin literally stunned with fear.

Robin was about to talk again but a yellow blur appeared and rammed into Slade.

"Robin are you OK?" Zatanna came to Robin's side and helped him up as the others came to his side as well.

"Dude don't disappear on us. We were worried and with good reason. Is that Deathstroke?" Kid Flash berrated his best friend and was dumbfounded to see Deathstroke the Terminator.

"No, but someone even worse child" Slade spoke again after he got up and this made the others get defensive "Another day Robin"

As soon as Slade said that his mask slipped off to reveal a timer counting down from one minute and this made everyone react to it and run from the scene with Superboy carrying an injured Robin. They all managed to get out of the building before a surprisingly big explosion happened and the debris blasted them a few yards.

They were recovering on the ground and they soon made their way to the Bio-Ship where Robin was put on his chair as the others looked at him in a concerned way.

"Dude what happened back there?" Kid Flash asked him which only made him scowl. Not at his team but to himself.

"I need to go to the other me" was the only thing Robin said and the others stared at each and went to their respective stations and made their way back to the cave. None of them were happy.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **12:11 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

The Titans and the members of the Justice League were having somewhat of a ' _therapy'_ session which were essentially the Titans contributing wrongs that their mentors did to them and the said mentors will try to justify the what their inter-dimensional counterpart did and/or apologise. It was now Speedy's turn and he was venting out some steam alright.

"It was my first week on the job and me and GA were in the swamps investigating a drug exchange. We bust them and guess who was stupid enough to drop his bow into the swamp! Go on guess!" Speedy dared the others to guess but the Titans knew this story and the Justice League were clever enough tho did it. Which made Green Arrow bow his head in shame "Give up. It was Green Arrow and that's not even the worst part. Guess who had to retrieve the bow; with alligators in the bog. Guess who it was? Yeah me! Thirteen year old me had to go get a bow with alligators near it. Good job mentor!"

The Justice League looked at Green Arrow who only looked down in shame. To be honest he found it hilarious but not wanting to get on Speedy's bad side he acted like it was terrible.

"I'm very sorry, that wasn't right and I feel terrible about it." Green Arrow apologised as he was stifling a laugh.

"Then why are you laughing?" Speedy asked as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Canary punched the emerald archer's arm to make him stop laughing and it worked.

"OK, Robin it's your turn. Robin?" Black Canary stated and called for Robin who was gone along with Batman.

No one bothered to even question it and continued normally. They only hoped they will be able to cooperate smoothly.

* * *

Robin was in his temporary room and was fiddling around with his communicator until he stopped.

"I know your there"

Batman decided to open the door and faced Robin who was till on his bed.

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Don't be coy and just listen to me"

Robin just looked at him in silence obviously trying to restrain himself from snapping at him but he deserved a chance. Right?

"I want you to know that I'm not the same man you know and I know difficult it is but I expect less hostility from you and more cooperartion" Batman told off Robin who only stared him down.

"Why should I!" Robin barked at him but the Dark Knight still retained his composure.

"Because you came to me for help" Batman calmly replied which made Robin be taken aback once again.

"Trust me I wouldn't come to _you_ for help! If there was any other way that didn't involve you finding out about us I would take it! Because trust me Batman you are the last person in the multiverse! That I would ask help from." Robin exploded making Batman to just lightly place his hand on his shoulder and speak out five words in a soft voice.

"Richard tell me what happened?"

Robin was surprised by this level of care he had; making him feel dirty about shouting at him like that. But before he could say anything; Red Tornado alerted Batman to come to the hangar; Robin was injured.

Both of them nodded to each other and rushed to go be by the young Robin's side.

* * *

 **So sorry about the long wait but college will do that to you. I was completely drained after each day and also I was lacking creativity to complete the chapter and I wanted to make this one longer which I hope it is. Also it's difficult to write Batman and Robin's relationship as I have no idea how it is in the TT universe; so I apologise if the two of them seem out of character. I don't want to make empty promises but I hope to release the next chapter in a couple of days since I have a new rush of creativity and the next chapter will contain scenes of Robin and Slade's history. The Apprentice and Haunted will be the two big scenes as that's when Slade really screwed Robin over especially in Haunted. Anyway see you next time.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: History

Chapter 10

 **12:20 AM**

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 14th 2010**

The Titans and the members of the Justice League arrived in the hangar too see the Team walking out depressed and younger Robin with bruises and being held by Zatanna.

"Team what happened!" Batman ordered an explanation of how Robin sustained those injuries.

"Batman, we were investigating the factory as you instructed until we were attacked by machine men and the building exploded" Kaldur reported with his head hanging in shame.

"And what happened to Robin!" Batman growled; it was good that Kaldur gave him a mission report but it wasn't the thing on his mind at the moment.

"Robin fought Deathstroke" Superboy simply said making the rest of the League and by extension the Titans concerned right away. They were surprised that he was able to live after fighting him.

"Robin is this true?" Batman asked his ward who was still in Zatanna's arms.

"No" young Robin replied which made the team stunned.

"What dude of course it was. I mean sure his suit looks different and he was a robot…. but his mask is the same design and makes an awesome souvenir!" Wally held up Slade's mask which made Robin stand still as his blood ran cold. He marched towards Wally and took the mask; not even caring about courtesy at this point.

"No!" was the only word he could muster and he looked at his younger counterpart who only nodded "Are you sure?" older Robin asked in a different tone everyone was unfamiliar with; if they didn't know better, they could say that Robin was…afraid?

"Yeah, he introduced himself after he gave me a beating of a life time" young Robin replied to his older self who went from being afraid to pure fury.

"If it wasn't Deathstroke then who was it?" Black Canary asked; being confused like the others.

" _Slade!"_ Robin muttered which the Titans obviously understood and were flabbergasted by this piece of news.

"Dude are you sure? I mean he couldn't have crossed universes right?" Kid Flash pointed out in a nervous tone.

"His mask is here and my younger self just met one of his Slade-bots. He's here!" Robin explained as he continued to look at the mask making the others worried.

"Wait so your universe's Deathstroke did this to Robin" Batman said as more of a fact than a question.

"Yeah. But how did he get here? None of this makes sense!" older Robin was now starting to get angry again until his younger counterpart spoke up.

"That's not all. He knew that you were here in this universe"

Older Robin was shocked at this and his younger counterpart informed the rest of them about his encounter with Slade and none of them were happy of what they heard.

"So he wanted me to come to this universe?" older Robin asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah and there's something else he said but…" younger Robin couldn't muster enough courage to end his sentence.

"Dude come on spit it out" Wally encouraged his friend to confess.

"Robin if it's relevant to Slade; we need to know" Batman stated and Robin sighed.

"He said that the other Robin will be ' _his'_ again. What did he mean by that?" young Robin revealed and asked his older self who had his back towards the others.

"Nothing!" older Robin replied but the others weren't stupid to leave it like that.

"It can't be nothing. You guys have a history and it clearly is something bigger than the whole nemesis thing! So tell us!" young Robin retorted and before his older counterpart could say anything; Red Tornado spoke.

"Team. League. The Cave is getting a transmission from an unknown source?"

Everyone was confused and made their way to the mission room where they saw Slade on the holographic screen.

" _ **Hello Robin**_ " he greeted in his usual chilling tone making the temperature drop and the tension rise.

"Slade!" older Robin hissed and everyone was staring at the man on the screen.

"How did you access the frequency!" Batman demanded to know how he managed to hack into one of the most secure locations on the planet. He upgraded the security after the Reds attacked.

" _ **You see Batman, the minute my mask entered your cave; it only took only a couple of minutes for me to find the signal it was emitting and bypass your security. It was easy. Child's play**_ " Slade explained and everyone was quick to look at Wally; the one who brought the mask.

"My bad" he spoke rather quietly and ashamed.

" _ **Relax. I only wanted to talk. I know better than to attack your hideout; I wouldn't have anything to gain from it**_ " Slade stated in a domineering tone. He was a threat all right.

"What do you want Slade! How did you get here anyway?" older Robin demanded to know what his arch-nemesis was doing in another universe.

" _ **Well Robin I could ask you the same thing; you arrived earlier than expected. You must really be determined to catch me**_ " Slade replied in a condescending tone angering Robin even more.

"Stop dodging the question and answer already!" older Robin proclaimed making the other see how much he hated Slade.

" _ **Alright. A few months ago I came across a; Father Box as you will call it and it got me thinking that it can be much more than just a dimensional corridor and after tinkering around I was transported here"**_ Slade explained in less than a detailed explanation.

"So you did obtain a Father Box?" Batman stated "Stupid of you tinkering around with a godly device"

" _ **I suppose it is. But you see I saw an oppurtunity and I took it. The minute I came here; I discovered about your...oh what's the word: your team of sidekicks..."**_ Slade intentionally used the _taboo_ word around here to push their buttons.

"We're not sidekicks!" young Robin retorted voicing all the young heroes thoughts.

 **" _I beg to differ. I thought you were going to be a challenge, an actual contender to stop my plans but your all just children playing hero. Your not worth my time and attention!"_** Slade insulted the Team once again and the Justice League were really starting to not like Slade. Probably because they still think of the Team as children.

"We're not children!" young Robin spat out along with the Team agreeing with him.

" _ **But you are! Especially you Robin"**_ Slade pointed out making younger Robin even more annoyed " ** _You see your not like your older counterpart. Your not in it like he is. You still have fun fighting criminals in a costume and the thrill you get on each mission. You lack the discipline, the destructive drive to complete the matter at hand; to peak my interest. You can achieve it but your too afraid to actually do it. Disappointing!" _**Slade analyzed the younger Robin who was so taken aback of what he heard, he hung his head.

Truth is, he is afraid. Too be that self destructive hero that does anything to complete the mission. He realized that after the... _excersise_! He hated to be like that and was afraid to turn out like that it made him vow to not turn into that hero. How Slade figured that out was mind boggling. As a comforting notion; Batman put his hand on his shoulder which was a sign to not let this maniac intimidate him. Slade saw this and continued talking.

 _ **"Aww. A father-son moment. How very touching. Jealous Robin?"**_

Robin only scowled at this comment. Everyone was confused by this.

 _ **"Jealous how this Batman cares for your younger self while the other one. The one you claimed was your father; threw you out of his life!"**_

Everyone was visibly stunned by this except for the Titans and Batman. Younger Robin could only feel more sombre as he was now reminded of the inter-dimensional Dynamic Duo's split. Everyone in the cave looked at Robin in a mixure of shock, sadness and understanding; while older Robin is too busy with being seethed in rage that he hardly noticed them.

"SHUT UP!" older Robin shouted causing most members of the Team to step back.

" _ **Struck a nerve did I. You know Robin I would've been a much better father to you than he ever was. But you didn't give me a chance"**_

Batman gave Slade the meanest Bat-Glare he could muster. How dare he mock him and his parenting skills. Sure he may not have been the best dad and he can't say anything about his other counterpart but he was damn sure he was better than this madman.

"Fathers don't try to kill their sons you audacious maniac. Not saying you were ever a father to me!" older Robin spat out with as much hate and venom he could show!

 _ **"Perhaps. But if you weren't so stubborn and disobediant I wouldn't have had to resort to that"**_

Everyone was confused by this even the Titans. They never knew Slade almost killed Robin?

 _ **"Now if I may continue. I saw no real challenge from your little team like I got from the Titans and defeating the Justice League wasn't going to be that engaging either"**_

The Justice League frowned at that comment and internally scoffed.

 _ **"So I decided to include you Robin to my dimensional fun. The only one to actually make things interesting, someone who peaks my interest, someone like me!"**_

"I am nothing like you!" Robin imediately barked out in anger.

"Instead of these cryptic comments why don't you tell us where your hiding?" Batman had enough of this dance and decided to ask the allusive question.

" _ **Patience Batman. You will find out as soon as I draft a new plan regarding to my Robin's sudden appearance and take into consideration his new friends involvement as well**_ " Slade explained making the Team shudder at the thought of being mentioned by Slade " _ **But I want you to know Robin by the end of all this, when your all alone: you will once again be**_ _ **mine**_ _ **!"**_ Slade finished with such conviction that it made the group seriously sacred and the transmission ended.

Everyone was silent after that.

"That was creepy" Wally stated as that was the understatement of the year.

Older Robin threw down the mask in anger and stepped on it; smashing it into pieces.

"OK dude I know your miffed but you owe us an explanation!" young Robin walked up to his older counterpart who can't even speak either from seething rage or shuddering fright "What does he mean; he was clearly referencing something and goading you?"

"I can't" older Robin mustered the only words he could say.

"What do you mean you can't?" younger Robin angrily replied and then he felt a clasp on his shoulder which was done by Batman.

"Perhaps this isn't he best place for this" Batman stated as he walked to the Zeta Tube and typed in a code and nodded to the two birds and walked through.

 **'02- Batman'**

Younger Robin knew what was happening and walked towards the Zeta Tube turning back to look at his older counterpart.

"You coming?"

Older Robin took a moment to think things over and after thinking he moved towards the Zeta Tube and the two birds travled to the Bat-Cave.

 **'B01- Robin'**

 **'B01- Robin'**

Everyone was now confused of what to do.

The Justice League knew Batman was going to find Slade and this seemed to be Batman's duty so they all internally agreed that they should wait until they hear from him.

Meanwhile the Team were recuperating from that phone call with the inter-dimensional Deathstroke and they looked at the Titans for some sort of confirmation of what just happened.

"What?" Speedy asked as the Team and Justice League were staring at them.

"Have any idea of what that was about?" Green Arrow asked his inter-dimensional former protege.

"I don't know. Why do you think we know?" Kid Flash was confused of why they would know something about Slade.

"What do you mean? You are Robin's teammates right?" Wonder Woman sternly asked the Titans.

"We're Titans but we aren't on the same team. Besides we know Slade by stories the other Titans on Robin's team told us and anything else outside of that; we don't know?" Garth explained.

"Wait so you guys know nothing about Slade?" Superman now asked the remaining Titans.

"No not really" Kid Flash answered with a hint of uneasiness.

That didn't leave anyone satisfied.

"Hey Batman is working on it and I suggest we should wait until he gives us further details and until then I say we should continue our buisness" Green Arrow suggested which in the end made everyone continue on with the day.

But no one was comfortable yet.

* * *

 **Bat-Cave**

 **12:42 AM**

 **November 14th 2010**

Young Robin was getting patched up by Alfred as is upper clothing was off and revealed bruises on his well excersised body. Older Robin was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and Batman was in his chair.

Older Robin glanced over at his younger counterpart's bruises and felt uneasy and nostalgic. During most of his scuffles with Slade; he attained some bruises and cuts especially from the... _chemical reagent!_ Technically he wasn't there but his impact was! Even when he was ten-foot in the grave but he still couldn't get away from him! As he was reminiscing over bad times he was well aware that the others were silent.

They were all waiting for Older Robin to speak.

"Dude come one spill what did Slade...tth tth!" younger Robin tried to say but was stopped by the pain of his bruises.

"Take it easy and stop moving Master Dick" Alfred offered as he still continued his treatment.

"I brought you here because I thought less people in the room, will make it easier for you to talk about Slade" Batman spoke to the older Robin and said next with assurance in his voice "We need to know more about him if we're going to fight him. So please tell us"

Older Robin was once again taken aback by this Batman's act of kindness.

His Batman would stare and order him to speak the truth and whatever he wanted from him and others. Older Robin always hated that. It made him feel like a criminal! But this Batman was more gentle and actually gave a damn about the subject. This almost made older Robin like him. _Almost._

"Why should I" older Robin was no fool. He knew damn well that if Batman knew about Slade and him; he'll lecture him to no end and take this mission away from him! No thought made his blood run cold!

"We barely even known each other for a full day! But yet you guys want to know everything about me!"

No one could argue with that logic. It's barely been a day and yet they were hounding Robin for answers.

Batman saw that he needed to gain this Robin's trust and the only way he could do that was...by not being Batman.

He proceeded to pull down his cowl and reveal Bruce Wayne. Young Robin took this too mean he should take off his mask which he did; revealing his sea blue eyes. Older Robin was the expected to do the same by Dick's understanding.

He didn't.

"Is this one of your mind games? Because I'm sick of you and your-!" Robin retorted to Bruce's attempt of sanctity with harsh words.

"No games" Bruce said interupting Robin "No one is here but us. The people who are more closer to you than you realize. All I ask is you trust and cooperation" Bruce spoke in a gentle tone and manner.

"Bruce is right; I'm your dimensional counterpart and these two are the people who raised you. You can comply to us instead of being hostile" Dick pointed out which only made Robin irratated and showing great restrain not to show it.

"No! We may have the same blood but we left very different lives. _Different_!" Robin barked to Dick and then gestured to Bruce "And he did anything but raise me!"

Bruce was about to respond until he was cut off by the still angered Robin.

"No one in this room can understand what I've been through and the fact this isn't about helping me! It's about you _guys_! How to make _your_ lives better! Not mine! You don't deserve to know!"

Everyone was silent for a minute or two until Bruce stood up and spoke with his deep voice.

"Your right"

Everyone was confused by this?

Did Batman just say Robin was right?

"At first it was just about using you to avoid problems we were going to face. That was wrong...I'm sorry"

Robin was once again amazed at the level of maturity and kindness. His Batman would never _ever_ admit that he was wrong and to apologize was a sign of the apocalypse.

"But this is more than that now. This is bigger than us. Slade is out there loose and is a threat to the world, Justice Leage and the Team and your the only one here that's fought him. We need you to tell us so we have a better chance to find and arrest him"

"And if I don't?" Robin said with forced confidence.

"You know what he's capable of. You tell me?"

Robin and Bruce just keep staring at each other until Robin looks towards Alfred and Dick. He sighs as he admits defeat and turns around with his hands on the wall.

"You win" he merely mutter before he informs the three of the history between him and Slade.

"We only want to know what he's capable of and what plans he may use against us" Bruce explained "You don't have to tell us everything that is too personal"

"With him everything is personal!" Robin spat out "He had out for me since we met"

Robin looked at the three and scanned their postures and facial expressions. Bruce was still and emotionless, Alfred had his left eyebrow raised and was in concern. Dick was curious but yet intimidated by what he'll learn. Robin sighed and finally explained.

"It all started around two years ago. The Teen Titans was just recently formed two months before he decided to send three gradutes of the H.I.V.E Academy after us" Robin said before Dick decided to step in.

"What's H.I.V.E Academy?"

"They were the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination; a school for young villains in training" Robin explained which made the three look at each other "What no H.I.V.E in this universe?" Robin asked but it was more of a fact than a question.

"Not that I recall" Bruce put his hand to his chin.

"I think we'll remember an academy for supervillains. Maybe we should start one for heroes?" Dick suggested with humour but he brought down his arms when he recieved silence. Wasn't a bad idea but now was not the time?

"Anyway...The Academy is gone now; can't say the same for the students and graduates" Robin whispered the last words but continued talking "After they failed to take down the Titans, I learned about the man who hired them: Slade! I spent my entire time searching for him but found nothing! I found him when he decided to show himself!"

Slade must have been a true threat if the protoge of the world's greatest couldn't figure out where he was.

"He sent many obstacles in the Titan's way and after defeating every one of them. I decided to take...a different course of action to find out more about is motives"

Dick was concerned over that short pause at the end and walked closer.

"Dude what did you do?" Dick asked as Robin blankly stared at him.

"A big mistake" Robin replied which Robin didn't dare to ask what he meant "In the end I didn't get anything on him and lost my friend's trust in the process"

" _Red X was a mistake_ "

Robin remebered those words so clearly.

Alfred looked at Bruce who internally related to Robin. He lost the League's trust many times over due to his actions and wondered how Robin lost his teammates' trust. But it wasn't important now.

"I know you must be reliving past pain but that is why I'm telling you to only tell us of Slade's capabilities. We're on a time limit and after we catch him; it's your choice to tell us everything" Bruce reminded him which Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right, your right" strangely enough Robin didn't get a bad taste in his mouth when he admitted those words? "He matches me and by extension you; in martial arts which is deadly: combined with his enhanced strength, agility, reflexes and endurance."

"So he's like Deathstroke?" Dick pointed out which Robin didn't reply too as he knew nothing of Deathstroke.

"From Robin's description; it sounds like they are similar" Bruce spoke as he's in deep thought.

"Have you fought Deathstroke before?" Robin asked his former partner in crime' counterpart.

"I have" Bruce simply replied as he remembers that dangerous encounter with the Terminator "Wasn't great"

"Nor was treating you sir" Alfred humorously commented as he puts away his medical kit while Bruce eyed him.

Both Dick and Robin found this amusing.

Robin missed the butler's wit.

"So you have a good idea what Slade's capable of physically but he's also a master manipulator and he isn't afraid to use biological warfare to restrain or...destroy us!" Robin warned them which made everyone curious?

"Did he do any of those stuff on you and your team?" Dick asked which made Robin go silent for a minute which signified he was subjected to Slade's tactics.

"What'd he use? We need to know so we can..." Bruce started but was cut off by Robin.

"He doesn't use the same trick twice. And if he did; he would have already done it to him and his team." Robin explained not really wanting to get into the probes and that...experience!

"How can you be sure?" Bruce asked sternly.

"Because he wouldn't waste resources without something to gain from it. Besides the stuff he used on my team should be out of reach in my universe and this one" Robin deduced as he remembers vividly researching the probes and found none on the black market.

"Anything else then?" Bruce asked as he was seriously not liking these bland answers but this was probably difficult for Robin so he kept his mouth shut.

"He's a master at robotics able to engineer a robot to his skillset and being. And he isn't afraid to detonate wherever he walks and that's the basic rundown on Slade" Robin finished explaining his simple deduction on Slade. There was more to him than this but Robin didn't want to reveal those.

"Are you sure?" Bruce rhetorically asked as if he was goading him.

"Yes" Robin simply replied.

Everyone in the room knew Robin was witholding information of some sorts. Sure he revealed Slade's capabilties but he was still holding out on something.

"Now that's out of the way. Mind telling us what he meant by you being his?" Dick asked his older self.

"Dick!" Bruce spat out. He said nothing personal and he didn't want to agrivate Robin.

"What? We have a right to know and it's relevant to the mission as Slade is clearly doing this to get to you. Also no one else is here; you can tell us" Dick protested as he stared at Robin who he expected to be enraged at his audacity but surprisingly he was calm?

Robin could easily have dismissed Dick and focus on the mission but if Slade would tell this Dynamic Duo the truth; that would be more worse than him telling him. He could just feed them lies or avoid it till he gets home but to be honest he knew that they would find out eventually or at the worst time. Might as well get it over with. He already revealed so much secrets anyway.

"Alright. Fine" Robin replied making the others confused "But I don't want you or Batman to tell anyone this! Not even the Titans" he hissed.

"You have our word" Bruce calmly replied as he awaits Robin to indulge them on his and Slade's history.

"I was Slade's apprentice" Robin boldly stated as he inspected the room.

Alffred was stunned by this news as he almost dropped his posture. Bruce's face was in shock for a brief moment but plastered on his collected expression. Dick was almost horrified by this news and couldn't believe it. None of them could believe it.

Robin worked for Slade?

"What!" Bruce faintly barked out hiding his disbelief and anger.

"You heard me! I was his apprentice!" Robin yelled which proved he was not ready to reveal such heavy information "But not of my own free will. He blackmailed me and had me beat. I couldn't do anything to stop him!"

"What was the blackmail?" Bruce got up from his seat and walked up to Robin.

"Not important. I told you enough" Robin tried not to reveal other sensitive information but that did not stop Bruce.

"Where was I during this!" Bruce unintentionally ordered Robin who was getting his Batman's vibe from him again.

"Doesn't matter! I got out of it and we have more important things to do than this: like stopping Slade!" yelled Robin as he and Bruce looked at each other and silence occured a few seconds after.

"Alright" Bruce calmly said as he struggles to just ignore Robin's confession "What do you suggest we do?"

"Slade's a moving target and he bases come and go for him" Robin stated as he regaining his composure "Not to mention he has a father box at his disposal"

"Which means Slade could be at any place or any universe" Dick added.

"Yeah" Robin clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at being useless.

Slade could be anywhere in the multiverse and he doesn't know where to look!

Bruce pulled up his cowl; displaying his Batman persona and walked towards the zeta tube.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I have all the information I need. I need to go and have a meeting with the Justice League to discuss it further. Stay here until I return" Batman explained and ordered both of the birds and he walked into the zeta tube.

 **'02- Batman'**

Robin knew what Batman was trying to do and he punched the wall in frustration.

He was going to go after Slade himself!

* * *

 **Hey guys so do you guys remember when I said it was onlly going to be a week for this chapter to come out. I lied. Sorry but I was trying to make this chapter longer and I kept getting knackered after I come home from college. Hell I had to cut off the Roy, Garth and Wally stuff so I post a new chapter so next one going to be about the other Titans and more: promise! Also Pokemon Sun and Moon came out two days ago in the UK so I'm playing the crap out of that. So I'm sorry that I mislead you, I promise the next one will include the other Titans.**

 **Oh yeah and I know this chapter doesn't have scenes from the show like I promised but I decided to make a spin off with the Team wathcing the show and that will come to fruition and until then I have to finish this off.**


	11. Chapter 11: Truths

Chapter 11

 **Roy Harper's Apartment**

 **13:00 PM**

 **November 14th 2010**

"So let me get this straight?"

Roy was resting from a night on patrol and stopping a robbery from local thugs. He went for a run that lasted about an hour and came home to make a smoothie. As it was getting ready he took a shower but when he came out and saw his smoothie has been drunk; he was on edge. But then he saw a certain someone on his couch and wearing a costume eerily similar to one he discarded.

"You're from another universe?" Roy asked still in disbelief.

"Yep" Speedy replied.

"Your still Speedy?"

"That's right"

"And you came to the team for help?"

"Your three for three"

Roy was glaring down Speedy with agitation, disbelief and curiosity; while Speedy was aloof and ignored the stare he was getting.

"You really think I believe this..." Roy barked as his mind went to Cadmus.

"Your name is Roy Harper, you were the ward of Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow and you left him due to the lack of respect and treatment of a child. Need I go on?" Speedy listed as Roy looked defeated.

"Alright. If you're really me why do you still wear that costume?" Roy angrily asked and pointed at the 'Speedy' insignia; obviously being reminded of his days with Green Arrow.

"Hey, Ollie doesn't own the name Speedy. We made it our own and I'll continue to do so. Besides should you really be questioning my sense of identity; _Red Arrow?"_ Speedy said those last two words with condescension.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on! If you really want to distinguish yourself from Green Arrow; you could've used a better name like Archery or Arsenal!"

They both stared at each other and smiled; maybe this is what they needed to finally trust each other.

"So is Ollie almost as annoying as mine?" Roy asked as he went to make another smoothie.

"Please. Your Ollie is more tamed compared to mine" Speedy replied as he walked up to the counter.

"So your apart of a team?" Roy asked as he put various fruits in the blender.

"Yep. Titans East! Best team in the world!"

"So you never worked solo?"

"I did. But there comes a time when the lone wolf act begins to only work for so long. I have fun with my team, you could too; if you got off your high horse"

"They aren't in my league"

"Then who is?"

"No one! That's why I work alone"

The smoothie was done and Roy drank it as he and Speedy looked at each other. Daring the other to speak.

"So what do we do now?" Speedy sighed as he crashed into the couch.

"You came here. Why don't you just go to your Titan friends"

"No can do. Aqualad is visiting Atlantis and KF is visiting his aunt" Speedy explained which made Roy raise an eyebrow. Wasn't Robin the one to call Kid Flash: KF? "Anyway I only came to see what I was like in this universe and so I can avoid Ollie"

"Thought you said he was better than your one?"

"He is but Ollie's still Ollie"

Roy internally agrees and goes back to sipping his smoothie.

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **13:06 PM**

 **November 14th 2010**

Garth knew he shouldn't do this!

After Batman left with both Robins; everyone didn't know what to do. So Kid Flash suggested that he'll go and visit his Aunt Iris as a new game plan was in the works and he needs to see his inter-dimensional Aunt.

As the Flash Family left, Speedy went off to find his inter-dimensional counterpart in order to avoid being alone with Green Arrow.

So Kaldur had the bright idea to invite his best friend's inter-dimensional counterpart to Atlantis so the former can meet face to face...along with Aquaman.

They were currently swimming their but Garth didn't want to be in the presence of the King of Atlantis so he used his telepathy to summon Dolphins to hasten their trip which only brought more questions by the two he was travelling with.

"I didn't know you can use telepathy, Garth?" Aquman mused.

"Well you know; different universe"

"It is an ability only our King possesses. How did you come to learn it?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"He taught it too me. And look here we are!"

The Dolphins arrived in Poseidonis and dropped off the three and Garth was quick to swim to the castle hoping to get away from Aquaman.

The two deduced even Garth had a strained relationship with his mentor and swam to his location and saw him talking to a pregnant Queen Mera.

"So you really are from another dimension. You look exactly the same as our Garth" Queen Mera stated as she inspects Garth.

Garth didn't really hate Queen Mera; she was compassionate and kind which would make any man fall in love with her. She tried to restore the relationship between the Aqua-duo but the feud was to far down to be fixed.

"I see you already acquainted yourself with our Queen" Kaldur speaks as he walks with his King to Garth who was brought back from nostalgia and peace when he saw Aquaman.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I saw you Queen Mera" Garth announced as he soon realized he shouldn't have revealed that piece of information.

"What do you mean by that, Garth?" Aquaman questioned the inter-dimensional Atlantean as the former tried to hide his scowl when Aquaman put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know the Titans have all my attention on the surface, so I'm not able to visit Atlantis as much!" Garth answered back with a half truth.

Just before Aquaman could say anything; Kaldur looked at him which Aquaman could understand that it meant to leave Garth to him.

"Alright I got duties to attend to" Aquaman announced "Kaldur, Garth I leave you to your business"

With that Aquaman walked off with his pregnant Queen; leaving both Atlanteans alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Garth asked Kaldur in a happy and calm tone but is met with a worried face "What?"

"Garth, we may be from different worlds but we know each other enough to help when one is in pain" Kaldur told the dark eyed Atlantean who instantly got the message.

"So you probably know my relationship with Aquaman isn't great" Garth muttered as he looks down.

"Yes" Kaldur simply said "Garth I can help you. I just need your..."

"Thanks Kaldur but I really don't want to do this! What Aquaman did was beyond forgiveness for me!" Garth explained as he was remembering the betrayal he felt "All I want to do is just take my mind off what happened. Can you help do 'that'?"

Kaldur wanted to help Garth but decided that he wanted Garth to be happy and that would be helping him. He did not want to cross a line. His loyalty is to the King but he did not want to anger Garth more by bringing up sad memories.

"You have my word"

Garth looked a little more relaxed and they both smiled at each other.

"Come. I'm sure my Garth and Tula will be happy to see you" Kaldur stated as he swam to their location, leaving Garth star-struck.

"Tula" he thought as he raced after Kaldur.

* * *

 **Central City**

 **13:20 PM**

 **November 14th 2010**

"So you're really Wally?"

We cut to Iris Allen as she was staring at the Kid Flash rapidly scarfing down food as he mutters 'Uh ha'; as she and her husband and other nephew watch in awe and somewhat disgust.

"Wow and I thought I could chow down" Wally admitted in awe as he was now understanding why everyone is disgusted at him eating. But his alternate counterpart brought it to a whole new level!

After the Slade fiasco down at the cave, everyone went their separate ways and the Flash invited Kid Flash and Wally to visit their Aunt Iris.

And that brings us here.

"Aunt Iris, this is delicious. Almost as good as, you know; the other you" Kid Flash said immediately after burping from his meal. Apparently Hawaiian pizza wasn't enough for the red haired speedster.

"Glad to hear that Wally" Iris replied with a smile.

But what really was strange to her was that this Kid Flash had blue eyes and her Wally had green?

This Wally could pass as her and Barry's son?

His blue eyes and her red hair.

"So Kid Flash, I was wondering?" Barry was asking the now stuffed Kid Flash as he sat across him on the table.

"Shoot away Uncle Barry"

"Well I noticed that your speed is well...different than our Kid Flash's and I want to know how you got your powers?" Barry asked after a little lost for words as he did not want to agitate Wally to remind him of his slowish speed.

It didn't work as Wally scowled for a second before gazing at his alternate self waiting for his answer.

"Well isn't it the same of how you got your powers?" Kid Flash pointed at his alternate Uncle.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked generally confused.

"I got my powers from redoing the experiments from Barry's notes" Wally stated as he too was really confused.

If that isn't how he got his powers, how did he get them?

"Really you redid the experiment! That is so cool!" Kid Flash responded with stars in his eyes as Wally was blushing with embarrassment and pride.

"Yeah it was cool especially when he was in the hospital and blew up his parent's garage. That was really fun!" Iris sarcastically stated deflating Wally's ego boost.

"Wait now I'm confused" it was Kid Flash's turn to be out of the loop as the others explained what happened "So you were really persistent? Certainly not how I got my powers"

"Which is..." Wally tried to finally get the answer of how he got his powers.

"Right. It started back when I was twelve and I was crashing with my Aunt Iris for two week..." Kid Flash started to explain his origins before he got interrupted.

"Why were you with me for two weeks?" Iris asked as everyone saw Kid Flash sweat and had the colour on his face fade for a bit before he recovered.

"Can't hang with my favourite Aunt for two weeks, geez" Kid Flash replied as he looked really anxious as he rubbed his hair "Anyway during my stay, I met Barry who was Iris' boyfriend for a year and as Iris was at work, Barry decided to take me to his lab"

Everyone now had a gist of how he got his powers.

"He showed me a few things about being a forensic scientist and we were in the middle of a thunderstorm" Kid Flash explained as everyone knew what's going to happen "So when Barry left the room to help the other scientist; I was left to wander around the room and then I came across some chemicals: the same chemicals that you used to get your powers"

"So that's how..." Barry spoke until Kid Flash continued.

"Yep. When I touched the metal shelf holding the chemicals, the lightning struck it and the chemicals splashed all over me" Kid Flash says before he wraps up the story "I woke up a week later and the doctors were surprised to see me recover so fast and still walk. Then when Barry wanted to see if the incident was anything like the one that gave him his powers; he told me to run...in a minute I was in Star City! Barry told me everything and then after some convincing on supporting my greatest hero; I became Kid Flash!"

A minute passed before anyone said anything but Barry decided to break that silence.

"So once again it was my fault!"

"Barry you have to stop that. It wasn't your fault when this Wally got his powers and it's not your fault now!" Iris consoled her husband as she took his hand.

"Yeah Barry it was my fault of what happened and with him, it was an accident" Wally joined in as he rested his hand on his Uncle's shoulder.

"I guess your right" Barry stated as he smiled faintly.

"Uncle Barry don't feel bad. I mean my Barry did and my life got so much better!" Kid Flash claimed with joy "I mean I stopped crimes, fought alongside members of the Justice League, joined the Teen Titans and got myself a girlfriend"

Wally wanted to scream at Kid Flash's accomplishments as he was grinning with pride before Iris spoke up.

"Girlfriend" she asked as she and Barry had their eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Jinx" Kid Flash's face brightened up "She has some issues but she's really awesome and hot and cool and hot..."

Kid Flash would have went on and on but sudden beeping interrupted him.

"Sorry, Justice League needs me" Barry apologized as he sped off to get into his costume and appeared as the Flash "Be good and don't go anywhere. Back in a flash"

Flash left with his iconic line as the others rolled their eyes at his catchphrase.

"You know I was the one who coined that term" Kid Flash stated before they continued their discussion.

* * *

 **Bat-Cave**

 **13:34 PM**

 **14th November 2010**

It was nearly an hour when Batman left and Robin was a little bit..well he was mad that his nemesis was going to be dealt with by Batman!

Dick managed to reason with him by stating that Batman wouldn't do something like that and he should just relax for the time being.

Alfred went upstairs to prepare lunch while Dick wanted to keep an eye on Robin who refused to go anywhere until Batman arrived.

Dick was curious to see what gadgets and equipments his older counterpart had and they both decided to inspect each other's utility belts.

"So you came up with them and built them yourself? Dick asked Robin as he held a Birdarang which was folded out.

"Yeah. When I reached eleven; I didn't want to use the Batarangs as they belonged to the Bat himself...so I built my own" Robin explained as he stared into Dick's Batarang having past memories stir up.

"What are these?" Dick held up small circular disks.

"They're my electric disks" Robin answered as he went on to explain their functions "After I learnt about the capabilities of using polarized matrices of high energy electrons and what it could do for me"

"I assume you had to overcome the quantum entanglement problem in order to make it work?" Dick questioned as he tried to make sense of what Robin said. He knew of science but he was the tech guy and mathlete not the science guy.

"Yeah, it was difficult but it was my own creation" Robin reminisced of how much fun he had creating these disks.

It was one of the few times he and _Bruce_ not Batman did something together.

"So I see you have a stainless steel retractable staff. Cool" Dick was testing Robin's staff as he was liking the swing and force behind it.

"Thanks. I see you use eskrima sticks" Robin brought Dick's signature weapon.

"Yep but now I kind of want a staff. More range" Dick retracted the staff and put it back.

"I use to have eskrima sticks but I needed more range and attack force as you know how hard it is for a ten year old to fight a giant reptilian monster" Robin stated referencing his encounter with Killer Croc.

"I heard that" Dick replied cheerfully as this was the first conversation he had with Robin where neither one of them was upset.

It was silent for a few moments until Dick deciding that angering Robin more than once wasn't the limit as he had to poke the bear one more time.

"So what was..." Dick started off nervously as Robin looked at him before Dick sighed clearing his head of any fear "What was it like working for Slade?"

This made Robin abruptly stop as he glared down Dick with his meanest Bat-Glare which was more scary than his!

"Come on we both know that it was going to come up eventually; might as well get it done now" Dick said with the scrounged up piece of confidence his could muster.

"I'm fine with telling you...now at least! But can you handle it because last time I checked you weren't so hot when I spoke to you earlier" Robin warned his younger counterpart as Dick recalled what happened earlier with him bringing up Batman.

"I'll be fine it's not Batman, I'm asking about" Dick spoke up but without his usual cheeriness.

"But someone way worse!" Robin spat out as he looked at Dick before admitting defeat by bowing his head "It was the worse! I was his apprentice! His puppet! His slave! He made me steal for him and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know what he was going to make me do next...I was at his mercy!"

Robin rambled on as the worst point in his life was replaying in his mind as he was walking with frustration.

"Couldn't you get out of it? I mean what could Slade possibly have that could make you work for him?" Dick shot up as he desperately asked what could make the Boy Wonder be at the will of Deathstroke the Terminator?

Robin was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you know what a chronoton detonator is?"

"No. Can't say that I have" Dick answered as he was confused what a device from something a sci fi flick spawned, had to do with this?

"Well Slade got his hands on one and during one of his latest plans; he planned on using the chronoton detonator to disrupt the flow of time" Robin explained as Dick was even more confused.

"So this machine can disrupt the flow of time?" Dick asked as wondered if that could really be true "Wait so he commanded that you'd be his apprentice or he'd mess with time?"

"No. The Titans would've stopped him from doing that. So we went to stop the detonator but Slade had set up a few obstacles as he sent Cinderblock. a criminal whose power was basically stone skin, to stop us while his minions got away with the device" Robin was now gritting his teeth as he was almost done with the story "So I sent the other Titans to get the detonator while I took care of Cinderblock and when I defeated him, he had the tracker to Slade's base!"

Dick was now immersed with the story wanting to know what brought Robin to the dark side.

"I finally found him! He was right there with the controller to the detonator. After fighting him a bit I finally got it! I stopped his plans but the detonator wasn't his plan..."

"What? Then what was...?" Dick was shocked. If it wasn't the detonator what was it?

"It was a decoy to lure the Titans away from me. The detonator wasn't just a dud though it ejected nanoscopic probes into my friends"

"Probes?"

"Tiny devices that can lay dormant into a person's body and they'll have no idea that they have it in them"

"So why did Slade use them?"

Dick was confused as he had no idea what the probes could do and Robin breathed in as he was telling the hardest part now.

"The probes were harmless on their own but when you activate the trigger they can project immense pain in the body which will slowly _kill_ whoever has them inside"

Dick's eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah!" Robin muttered as he saw the look on Dick's face "Slade threatened to kill my friends as long as I did whatever he said! If I disobeyed the slightest command...he would've destroyed them without a second thought!"

Dick stared at Robin for a few moments in utter fear. Fear because Slade had the technology to kill people with a push of a button and if anyone crafty enough to do the same trick than he was in trouble. This Robin was Slade's victim and was at his mercy along with his friends and the thought of it could scare anyone!

"How did you get out of it?" Dick asked but was so quiet it was a whisper.

"After he made rob another industry…. _Wayne_ Enterprises!" Dick eyes widened in shock as Robin nodded his head sideways as to say that Slade has no idea of his connection to Bruce Wayne "When my friends came to stop me, he activated the probes but wanted me to keep fighting!" Robin took a breath again before he continued "When I came back to his base, I had enough and fought for the controller then my friends came which gave Slade the perfect reason to use his probes….he almost killed us!"

"Us?" Dick asked confused.

"The only way to stop him was for me to put the other probes into me so Slade would deactivate the rest and that gave us the opportunity to defeat him and get me out of his blackmail"

Silence came after Robin's story and it was just a stare down between the two.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Robin spat out as the silence was getting to him.

"How did you know that Slade was going to deactivate the probes when you had them in you?" Dick asked with worry and anger in his tone.

"Slade hates to lose and he wouldn't kill me because I'm afraid he would've have already done it before then!" Robin explained as he sat back down.

"Man. I'm sorry for…."

"Don't be! I got out of it in the end and everyone's fine now!"

"Yeah but it's still scary, what he's done. Just a push of button made you do whatever he said. I mean weren't you scared?"

Another moment of silence happened before Robin decided to mutter out.

"Yes!"

Unknown to the two Boy Wonders that a hidden camera located at the edge of the cave has just recorded the entire exchange.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **13:48 PM**

 **November 14th November**

Batman had just watched the entire story of Robin's forced apprenticeship on the holo-screen and he was furious!

He had come up to have a meeting with the Justice League about Slade and he was going to let the Team and Titans deal with him as it was Robin's enemy and it felt it was the least he could for him.

But curiosity sparked in him as he opened up footage from the security camera in the Bat-Cave and saw the two Robins just looking at each other's utility belt's. No drama whatsoever.

Until Dick had to ask about the apprenticeship and his need to know everything overtook courtesy as he listened intently: not liking a moment of it!

First he had forced Robin into an apprenticeship with the lives of his friends in the balance. That's strike one!

Secondly he made him steal for him and from his own _company_ no less! That's strike two!

Finally the only option Robin had was putting his own life in Slade's grasp! _Strike three! He's out!_

Batman ended the feed and ran to one of the Javelins, not caring about the meeting or whatever Justice League member he shoved and when he reached the ship, he set course to Tokyo, Japan.

Half 'n hour later; Batman had landed in the open forest where the Bio-Ship had landed a while earlier and when he got out to rush to the damaged factory; he was met up with Superman.

"Batman" Superman yelled out before he landed next to him "What's going on, you summon us for a meeting and then you just took off?"

"Out of the way Superman!" Batman ordered before he sprinted to the damaged factory where police tape was around the burnt remains as he jumped over it and went on to search for something.

"Batman, what are you doing?" Superman questioned as he flew over to where Batman was searching.

"Slade had to leave behind something we can use and I'm going to find it!" Batman answered as he came across a broken Slade-bot and tried to see if it can still function.

"I knew someone had to come here" a chilled and controlled voice spoke as the two heroes came face to face with Slade.

"Slade" Superman spoke as he got into a defensive position.

"I assumed it was going to be Robin and possibly Batman but the Man of Steel is a nice substitute" Slade said in the same demeaning voice they heard before.

"I'm taking you in Slade before you have a chance to try anything!" Batman exclaimed as he moved forward.

"Oh" Slade said as he and Batman got into a little scuffle before they broke apart "What's brought this on. The other Batman didn't care what I did, why should you?"

Batman scowled before he kicked Slade and Superman came in to punch him but Slade dodged it.

"Is it perhaps that you heard about what I did to your Robin? No. It's mine isn't it?" Slade rhetorically asked before he went on "How amusing. The Batman in my universe never made an effort to confront me and after I done so much to his little bird, no less. But here you are trying to catch me and you haven't even known Robin for a full day. How fatherly"

Even Batman wasn't immune to Slade agonizing and demeaning words as he punched the Terminator in the chest as Superman knocked him to the ground.

"It's over Slade" Batman claimed as he walked over, only to see the mask broken and revealing a robotic face.

"He's a robot?" Superman gasped as he wasn't expecting this.

"Did you really expect me to jeopardize this plan I laid by coming here in person? But still it is nice to see such devotion by you Batman" Slade's voice transmission still worked as he made his robotic minion stand.

"What does he mean by that?" Superman asked as Batman was seething in silent rage.

"What I mean boy scout is that this Batman went to great lengths to confront me after so little time of knowing my presence while my Batman; who had known of my existence for years. Did _nothing!_ " Slade's robotic voice sparked something in Batman as he was clenching his fist at his counterpart's refusal to try and take down this psychopath.

"Shut..up!" Batman was controlling his anger as Superman was in worry for his friend.

"After all I done to Robin, he still didn't bother to come and fight me himself!" Slade went on "After I harmed him, made him become a thief in order for him to gain my trust, blackmailed him into becoming my apprentice and made him steal for me. Which one of the places he broke into was Wayne Enterprises in Gotham. Your city, no less and he still didn't come to arrest me!

Superman was appalled and shocked by the twisted things he made Robin do and Batman fared no better.

"I even tried to destroy him from using his own mind against him and I didn't even get so much as a notice from you! And do you want to know why Batman never confronted me?" Slade still continued to torment the Dark Knight "Because he no longer cares for his little bird and that makes thing so much easier for me…..!"

Before Slade could finish is sentence; Batman swung an explosive Batarang towards his face, disabling the robot at once and to stop him from talking.

"Batman. You don't have to feel responsible for the other universe's Batman" Superman consoled as Batman was inspecting the circuitry.

"Then why do I?"

He merely said as he was done with the robot as a mask was able to bypass the frequency and it was too dangerous to bring the whole thing back.

"What's our move now?" the Man of Steel asked as they walked over to the Javelin.

" _We_ don't do anything. The Titans and the Team will stop Slade!" the Dark Knight firmly replied as Superman stopped him.

"Batman, the Team may be capable but this is out of their league, I mean…"

"If you keep treating them like children then they'll just rebel and do things they're own way. Besides the Titans won't stand by and let us capture their enemy and the Team won't be on the sidelines either"

"So you're just going to let them fight a dangerous criminal out of _courtesy_?"

"No. I'm letting them do it out of _respect_. They're both capable teams and I trust them to get the job done"

With that Batman took off in the Javelin with Superman on his tail.

" _Because he no longer cares for his little bird….."_

Batman had let those words replay in his head for the rest of the trip and it just made him angry that the other Batman didn't do anything to put that madman away! Richard was practically his son for God's sakes and he would do anything in his power to search for that scum himself!

But he refrained himself from doing it now because he owes it to the other Robin.

The other Dick Grayson.

To defeat Slade himself.

* * *

 **So another long wait but I have good reason. It was the end of college before the Christmas Break and I had to do a shit ton of work as a result. Also it was my Birthday on the 14th December; so I had the entire day to chill from this. Also I was preoccupied by other projects I'm working on. Also this may be the final chapter I'll be doing for the year and if that's the case.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	12. Chapter 12: Training

Chapter 12

 **Watchtower**

 **14:09 PM**

 **November 14th 2010**

"No"

When Batman and Superman returned and started the meeting about Slade; the Dark Knight quickly recommended the Titans along with the Team to deal with the inter-dimensional Terminator.

But he was quickly shot down by Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman, Slade is from the Titans' universe. They know a lot more about him than we could" Batman emotionlessly reasoned with the Amazon Princess but was ineffective.

"Then let us work with the Titans. We can be bigger help to them"

"I doubt that would work. I want the Team to work with them because they will operate better; than we ever could"

"What do you mean by that Batman?" Flash asked the still emotionless Batman.

"Say for the alternate Kid Flash. The remaining Titans, still wouldn't work for us for reasons that I do not know but are fairly obvious" Batman explained as the mentors glanced at each other and internally agreed with Batman.

"So what! This is something beyond the team!" Wonder Woman roared as she was getting agitated with Batman "Your reasons hold truth but are asinine! This is different than stealth missions and the occasional villains but this is something bigger. We should be the ones fighting!"

Wonder Woman reasoned with quiet rage as Batman's face was as stiff as ever while most members present were uncomfortable.

"Your right" Batman spoke which confused everyone in the room "The Team are kids as well as the Titans, but they all made a commitment to be heroes like everyone here" Batman explained as Wonder Woman was still defensive "When they put on the mask and protect, they are no longer 'children' but heroes. Heroes we should put more respect towards and if we don't…." Batman stopped for a brief moment before he went on.

"Well. We already seen the damage"

That comment really hit home as the mentors and most League members understood that Batman was referring to the Titans and their messed up relationship to the Justice League.

"I agree with Batman" Flash rose up and spoke "I mean they're with the Titans and they seem pretty experienced"

"I concur with Batman, as well" Aquaman voted as he had no doubt in his mind.

"Man's got a point" Green Arrow commented as he sided with the Dark Knight and soon after Black Canary, both Green Lanterns, Captain Marvel and a few other Leaguers all sided with Batman.

But Wonder Woman was still on the fence as she still stared at the Dark Knight with a glare that could rival the Bat-glare.

"Fine!" Wonder Woman begrudgingly admits as she walks over to Batman "I will allow you to go through with this plan but before you do, I want to ask you one thing?"

Everyone was now wondering what the Amazon will ask as Batman still had his calm posture. Wonder Woman is now face to face with the Dark Knight but after sighing, she drops her enraged expression to a more serious and sombre expression.

"Do you really believe, that the Titans will bury years of disdain and forgive your alternate selves if you let them do this? That just one mission can undo years of damage? If you believe that, then you're a fool!"

Wonder Woman exited the room after that armour piercing question which left the whole room in utter _silence_.

"Well, I think we should go tell the Team and the Titans, the good news" Flash spoke up, ending the minute silence.

"He's right, let's go" Green Arrow left his seat and was joined by Aquaman, Flash, Black Canary and Red Tornado.

But Batman was still standing in the same spot.

"Batman" Superman put his hand on his colleagues shoulder, which made the billionaire notice the reporter "Shouldn't you go and tell the Titans and the Team the good news?"

Batman stared at him for a second before walking off to meet the young heroes.

Wonder Woman's words still ring in his mind.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **14:41 PM**

 **November 14th 2010**

Both the Team and the Titans were in the Cave after receiving instructions to arrive back in the Cave as their mentors were ready waiting for them.

They explained that the pursuit of Slade was on the Titans' hands and that the Team were to assist them in their mission.

Everyone had different reactions.

Both Kid Flash's were ecstatic about working together. Superboy and Kaldur were smirking with pride as they get to help the Titans. Aqualad was smiling but was looking cool about it. Speedy and Artemis was excited to hunt down a high class criminal. Zatanna and Ms Martian just nodded at each other.

However both Robin's had different reactions?

Young Robin was flabbergasted that Batman vouched for the Team to go after Slade. As just his robotic duplicate alone, managed to beat down the fourth trained martial artist in the room and normally Batman wouldn't let him and by extension the Team, take on someone clearly above their level.

Did he have that much faith in them?

Did he have that much faith in _him_?

Older Robin was torn between having suspicions about Batman not fighting the Titans' right to find Slade and to just do it himself, between being impressed and touched that Batman won't get in his way.

It made his respect for the Dark Knight, increase slightly.

Or at least, _this_ universe's Batman.

"We'll allow you all to organise a plan for the mission, I presume the Titans' Robin will supply you all with information regarding Slade" Batman spoke to the teenagers and young adults as he glanced at Older Robin.

"Remember that this is like no other criminal you fought, but with the Titans' guidance, I'm sure you all will rise to the challenge" Black Canary took over as she gave motivation to the Team and by extension the Titans.

"We'll leave you all to your own devices, we must go back to the Watchtower and keep working on getting the Titans, home" Red Tornado stated with his usual robotic voice as he and the other Leaguers walked into the Zeta Tube.

 **'04- Flash'**

 **'06- Aquaman'**

 **'08- Green Arrow'**

 **'13- Black Canary'**

 **'16- Red Tornado'**

Batman was the last Leaguer in the Cave and stopped to turn his head at the Team, most importantly the two Robins as Wonder Woman's words ring in his head.

 **'02- Batman'**

After a few seconds pass, the two speeders showed their excitement and enthusiasm by racing around the mission room.

"This is awesome!" Wally exclaimed happily.

"I know, me! We get to work together!" Kid Flash happily celebrated as the others were happy too, but weren't loud about it.

"This is going to be fun" Speedy smirked as he was too interested in working with the Team.

"I am sure that this is a fortunate opportunity for both our teams, but we need to focus at the matter at hand" Kaldur spoke his words of wisdom as the others buckled down (mainly the two red head speedsters) and listened.

"Kaldur's right" Aqualad spoke up "We need to focus on capturing Slade. Robin?" Aqualad and everyone turned their attention to older Robin "You're the only one in here that fought Slade and lived, we need your input"

Older Robin took a moment before he spoke.

"With Slade, you don't really know what to expect" Older Robin mused before he continued in a much more serious manner "But don't underestimate him a bit! He's a mastermind, a deadly fighter and has several robotic minions at his disposal"

"Don't have to tell us twice" Young Robin spoke with disdain and cynicism as he rubs his shoulders as he remembers the beat down, he received a while ago.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go and take him out" Superboy says with determination.

"Not quite yet" everyone looks at Older Robin "You guys just fought him a few hours ago. If we attack now, we'll be under prepared" Older Robin paces around before he breathes "Look, I hate to say this, but Slade has been in this universe for God knows how long, so he'll probably know your game plan, how you guys fight and your weaknesses"

The Team felt unnerved by the fact that some psychopath was spying on them.

"He'll know how to counter the Titans as well, so he'll win if we go in now. But we may just be able to surprise him, if we function like a team"

Everyone rose an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about training together and formulating the best attack plans benefitting to how well we work together! We need to be a well oiled machine!"

Everyone let his words sink in before they got fired up.

"He is correct. Separated, our teams are strong but _together_ , we forge something powerful!" Kaldur admits as that made everyone more fired up.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Wally exclaims as we begin to see a montage of the two teams, working together.

While everyone was excited, a certain magician noticed how a young bird wasn't as excited.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **19:39 PM**

 **November 14th 2010**

The group separated into different groups over the course of the last few hours and were making progress.

The two Robins training with Superboy in martial arts and were using Superboy's strength to teach the younger Robin how to defend himself and predict a stronger enemy's movement and attacks. Older Robin was teaching Ms Martian and Zatanna some basic hand to hand and blocks so they can fight the Sladebots without using a huge percentage of their powers.

The two Atlanteans were practising with their water powers as Garth was teaching Kaldur how he is able to control any water source that is nearby and they formulate attack plans due to that knowledge and become more efficient partners.

Speedy and Artemis were training together along with the now present Red Arrow. Speedy thought it would be a good idea, to include the detached archer and because they were going to capture an inter-dimensional criminal without League supervision, Red Arrow was completely on board. They were inspecting each other's arrows and were learning about Speedy's most complex arrows while building them.

The two speedsters suited up and left the cave to a remote island, so Kid Flash can teach Wally some of his moves but sadly Wally can't do most of them because of his slowish speed. So they were doing some team work involving their speed and headed back to the cave.

 **'B03- Kid Flash'**

 **'B03- Kid Flash'**

"Wow, that was one heck of a workout" Kid Flash states as he yawned.

"I hear that"

The two speedsters turn to see the Aqualads on the floor in sweat as they were spraying themselves with water bottles.

Everyone in the room was tired and exhausted as the Older Robin stood up and began to speak.

"So I guess we had enough training for one day, everyone rest for the night and we'll begin the mission tomorrow when everyone is well rested and finish school" Older Robin panted as he heard a collective of groans and moans at the word, 'school'.

"Almost forgot about that" Superboy claims as he picked himself and M'gann of the floor.

"With everything that's happened, I almost forgot it was Sunday" M'gann muses as she sweats "I think I'm way too tired to go to Cheerleading practise"

The alien couple walked each other to the showers but no one noticed, they went in together?

"Hey, want to camp out with Barry and Iris for the night, I'll bring the snacks" Kid Flash suggested with a grin.

"Sounds like fun but I should really, go back to my folks, they're probably worried" Wally admits before his face lights up "I know, how about you come visit my house, my parents will so flip out"

This made Kid Flash go into panic.

"That's…not really…necessary..how about we….just go..to Iris'! I mean I don't want… to impose and confuse our.. your parents! Catch you later"

Kid Flash zoomed out of the Cave in a rather sluggish way as he was drained from training.

 **'B03- Kid Flash'**

Wally stood there dumfounded, not believing the usually cheery version of himself pretty much flipped his lid when meeting his parents was mentioned and Wally was determined to find out why as he walked out, to save his strength.

 **'B03- Kid Flash'**

"Hey, can I crash at yours tonight? I find your couch more comfortable than these beds" Speedy asked his alternate self as they got up to go to the Zeta Tube with Artemis.

"Sure, why not, I could use the company" Red Arrow answered as he wiped sweat of his face.

 **'B06- Red Arrow'**

 **'B06- Red Arrow'**

 **'B07- Artemis'**

"Hey Kaldur, we never really got to meet up with my other self and Tula" Aqualad stated as he almost whispered that last word "Want to go now?"

"Yes, let us go, we have much to talk about" Kaldur replied as they both walk towards the entrance that leads to the beach and in turn, Atlantis.

That left Zatanna and the two Robins in the room.

"We might also need to turn in early as well, want to go back to the Bat-Cave" Older Robin asked his younger counterpart as he was met with strange looks from the remaining people in the room "What?"

"You want to go back into being in the same room as Batman?" Young Robin asked in complete disbelief.

Older Robin looked away as he mumbled.

"Like Speedy said, the beds here are uncomfortable"

Zatanna could've sword she saw a smile but disregarded it.

"Well OK then let's….." Young Robin was about to go until he was held back by Zatanna.

"Robin can I talk to you…alone?" Zatanna asked as Robin was fighting the blush he was getting as he turned to his older counterpart.

"I can wait" he replied as he began training with his bo-staff.

"Nehctik eht ot Nibor ym dna em ekat" Zatanna spoke backward as she teleported Robin and herself to the kitchen.

"What's up Zee?" Robin asked as Zatanna looked like she was gaining courage to ask Robin what she dragged or technically _teleported_ him to talk about.

"Robin?" Zatanna spoke up and paused "What's wrong?"

Robin is taken aback by this question and chose to dodge it.

"What do you mean?" Robin nervously questioned, knowing that it won't get him out of it.

"Well over the course of two days: you met your older moodier counterpart, talked with him alone with each encounter leaving you utterly depressed and now you learn that you have an inter-dimensional nemesis who almost _killed_ you" Zatanna deduced as she placed her hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder "Tell me the truth, it's just me"

Robin looked at her and was glad that he was wearing a mask…so she couldn't see the weakness in his eyes.

"I'm….I'm…I feel…!" Robin was now stuttering as he was trying to process a sentence.

"You feel what?" Zatanna asked concerned.

Robin took a moment to breath before he whispered faintly.

"Scared"

Zatanna had a flash of disbelief.

Normally the Boy Wonder would laugh in the face danger that scared most people his age but now seeing him actually admit made him more _human_ in her eyes.

"Is it because of…Slade?" Zatanna gulped when she said that last name.

"You should've heard of the things he's done to the other Robin!" Robin ripped away from Zatanna's touch as he began to pace "I mean, this man is beyond what our team can handle and even with the Titans' help, I still feel overwhelmed! How does _he_ do it! How does _Batman_ do it! I feel so powerless and I never even met the guy face to face!"

Zatanna was just standing there, soaking in every sentence that the Boy Wonder was sadly and erratically spewing.

"During the last two days, I was forced to realize that maybe everybody was right! The reporters, the League….Slade! I am just a _kid_!"

Zatanna had enough as she grabbed Robin's shoulders.

"Robin! You aren't invincible! You just can't expect to never be afraid of anything, that's not what make you a great hero!" Zatanna exclaims as Robin just stared at her "I don't want to know about the things that the other Robin told you, but let me tell you this Boy Wonder! Don't think any less of yourself and don't compare yourself to the other you or even _Batman_!" Zatanna caresses Robin's face as she finishes "We're all afraid of what's going to happen tomorrow and we're all afraid of something….but being afraid doesn't make you a child but more _human_ than you could possibly be!"

Moments pass before Zatanna realizes that she is caressing the Boy Wonder's face as she lets go, flustered.

"Thank you"

Zatanna looked at the now smiling Boy Wonder.

"I'm just so confused and frustrated with everything that has happened, I denied and ignored so many things leading up to this weekend and I guess I wasn't prepared to face them" Robin admitted as he hugged a surprise struck Zatanna "Thank you, I know I wasn't as 'traught' as I should have"

"No problem" Zatanna replied as she happily embraced the hug "I'll also never tell people, that you used the word 'overwhelmed'"

"Hahaha, I hope not" Robin laughed as things seemed like they were back to normal as he and Zatanna detached from their hug.

"Goodnight Robin"

"Goodnight Zatanna"

Zatanna charmed herself out of the kitchen as Robin walked out, slightly better than before as he zetaed back to the Manor with the older Robin.

With his attraction to the magician, going up like never before.

* * *

 **OK, so I have some explaining to do.**

 **I know it has been three months since my last update and I humbly apologise to those who have been waiting patiently for me to update this story during those months. I have the standard excuse of me being tired because of college but the real reason.**

 **I was disinterested in continuing it.**

 **Now that doesn't mean, I'm abandoning it but I normally have to be invested with what I'm writing and I was too tired and disinterested to finish this chapter. I also tried to keep a consistent schedule with the updates but since I have other responsibilities like college and house work, I can't exactly promise I'll update every now and then.**

 **I'll try my best to update monthly but I'm not making promises and I hate to use this line but it holds truth, 'The chapters will be released when they're done'.**

 **Thank you for your patience and your comments, I enjoy reading them and without them, I wouldn't really have the motivation to buckle down and finish off this chapter.**

 **Zatanna's Spell:** _ **Take me and my Robin to the kitchen**_


	13. Chapter 13: Tremor (END)

Chapter 13

 **Gotham Academy**

 **11:27 AM**

 **November 15th 2010**

Dick Grayson was apparently bored out of his mind in his Math Class. Not even bothering to take notes like he always does so it feels like he's paying attention but he wasn't up to it today.

He had more _important_ things to think about.

"Can't think straight, knowing Slade is out there free with no way to find him is making me go crazy!" Dick deeply thought then he decided to answer the equation on the board which of course, he got right.

He retreated back to his stressed state of mind for a while. Over thinking every possible scenario of confronting the inter-dimensional dictator to the point that he didn't notice the bell to move on to his next class.

"Hey Dick"

He was snapped out of his trance by a smooth voice belonging to his red haired best friend and daughter of Gotham's Police Commissioner. Barbara Gordon.

"Yeah Babs?" Dick replied after collecting his thoughts and now thinking of clever excuses to pardon his behaviour.

"Come on, the bell rung, it's time for out next class" Barbara explained with a no nonsense tone and then proceeded to advance towards the door with Dick following suit while putting his books into his bag.

They both walked to class together in silence until Barbara broke it with words of concern.

"Are you doing OK?"

Dick took a moment to process the question and thinking if Barbara would drop the conversation if he lied but instead he decided to talk for real.

"Barbara, did you ever face something you couldn't handle and have no idea of how to deal with it?"

Dick honestly told his female best friend who wears a smile.

"What? Does the mighty Dick Grayson face a problem, that his _superior_ intellect couldn't solve?" Barbara dramatically acts with the back of her left hand on her forehead which made Dick smile.

"I don't know why I talk to you?" Dick scoffs at her which made her giggle.

"Because I'm the only one in this school that can stand you" Barbara answers and they both stop at their class door "Seriously you're a smart guy, the smartest person I know... besides me of course. There is nothing you can't handle"

"I know" Dick responded, with his spirit being lifted.

"Come on, class is about to start"

Barbara disappeared into the classroom leaving Dick alone in the hallway with nothing but his own thoughts.

"Mr Grayson, would you mind coming in?"

Dick was brought back by hearing his English teacher calling out to him through the open door.

"Yes sir"

Dick went inside the classroom hurriedly and was almost about to sit down but before he could, the class suffered a slight tremor…

* * *

 **Central City**

 **11:10 AM**

 **November 15th 2010**

Kid Flash had just woken up on his inter-dimensional Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris' couch in a tired haze. He cocks his head back and yawns while he stretches his tired limbs as far as they can go, jumping off the couch as soon as he was done.

"Alright time for breakfast!" the young inter-dimensional speedster exclaims as he for once walks normally to get food instead of run.

He grabs a box of cereal and eats a handful, savouring the sweet taste with a smile on his face. Kid Flash then proceeds to chug the whole thing into his mouth while he crashes onto his sleeping arrangement, mere moments after leaving it.

"So I guess, I'm the only one here?" he thought aloud as he scans the room and stops when he finds a note on the table.

He blitzes his way over to it and gives it a read.

' _Dear Other Wally_

 _Me and Iris have to go into work and Wally had to go into school. Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen, just try not to mess it up. (We may be fast but Iris can still catch us :( ) Also try to take a shower, cause you reek and Iris (and I) try to keep a clean house._

 _Yours truly, Other Uncle Barry'_

Kid Flash smiles after reading the note but goes quizzical when he reads about his stench. He puts up his right arm and smells his armpit before physically gagging at his own stink, he earned from training the night before.

"Maybe it won't be such a bad to hit the showers"

With that the Honorary Titan marched towards the shower and for the first time since he got to this parallel reality, took off his costume.

He looked very much like the Wally of this world but somehow looked young, based on his face alone and has pristine blue eyes than green ones.

The shower starts and he hops in letting the warm droplets of water hit his face as he lets his mind wander to the night before.

Specifically about how he choked when his reality's parents were mentioned.

 _"How am I supposed to explain that?"_

Wally thinks internally, going through less than favourable memories concerning his parents.

More specifically, his _father_!

Wally snaps himself out of it and turns of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around himself as he makes headway to the couch.

"Let's see if this universe gots some toons?" Wally says aloud, pushing the bad thoughts down then proceeds to turn on the T.V. going through tons of channels until the apartment starts to tremor…

"What the..?!"

* * *

 **Roy Harper's Apartment**

 **11:23 AM**

 **November 15th 2010**

In the lone apartment of the former partner to Green Arrow, was him keeping count on his inter-dimensional twin's weight lifting reps.

"98…99…100. Time!" Roy exclaimed as Speedy put the heavy weights to rest as he gets up with sweat glistening off his face.

"Told…ya I could…do it!" Speedy breathes out then catches the towel that his other threw him.

"I expect no less from…you know? Me!" Roy answers back proudly as he sips his water bottle then proceeds to toss it at his panting twin.

"What now?" Speedy says in a more relaxed voice.

"I'm normally at work around this time down at the gym. But I figured I need to rest up if this Slade guy is really dangerous" Roy replies while watching his other stand up and throw the water bottle back.

"You work at a gym?"

"Yeah, need a job to pay the bills and need something to do during the day. We can't all just take it easy, sitting in a tower"

"Hey we don't just sit!" Speedy lashed out "We also play video games and eat pizza"

Speedy leans back easily while having his arms crossed while Roy rolls his eyes, not believing how laidback his other is.

"Whatever"

Roy grabs a pair of dumbbells, resulting in Speedy looking befuddled?

"Is your life one constant work out?" Speedy asks. Being seriously surprised by how serious his counterpart is about staying in shape.

"We're in the hero business, we need to be in top form. All the time" Roy answers back sternly. Never losing focus on his weight training.

"Never knew I could be so serious?" Speedy muttered under his breath which was caught Roy's attention but before he could respond he felt his apartment shake?

* * *

 **Atlantis**

 **11:20 AM**

 **November 15th 2010**

Aqualad couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun in the ocean!

After resting for a couple hours in Shayeris with Kaldur and his parents, which he was surprised to see Kaldur having a human father? They ventured out to Poseidonis after a few pleasantries were exchanged between himself and Kaldur'ahm's parents.

The long haired Atlantean summoned dolphins to take them to the capital and they waited for the two love birds to show up…and when they did, Aqualad's heart nearly stopped.

He saw her. In all of her other worldly beauty.

* * *

 **Wow...it's been this long huh?**

 **Well I would like to apologize to everyone, old and new for not updating. There is no real excuse except for motivation and poor planning. I had no real outline for this story and did it by the seat of my pants. Which was fine at the beginning before I had my Laptop taken away that month and that knocked me off the rails for updating.**

 **I had no precise focus or end for the story it was just the interaction between the teams and to write character drama. I am not a writer. I want to be able to write good stories since I want to have my own show but compared to others, I fall short. I'm more of a storyteller than a good writer so I guess that's why so many people followed this story and for that I am touched that you guys have enjoyed this story...**

 **...Which is why I'm rebooting it!**

 **I've read this over and over so I get the incentive to keep writing and I was not pleased with the grammar and the overall structure of the story. I want this to be on the level of some of the fanfic stories I've read with proper planning and research. I've already planned out the Titan's origins which really bit me last time because if I'm going to create drama, I need to find a reason for it. I hyped up the tension between the Titans and their inter-dimensional mentors without really knowing why (especially for Aqualad) so I wrote out origins that I hope fit their comic book characters.**

 **Updating will always be erratic depending on how much time I have but since I'm adding and correcting my old files, it won't take forever. I'm giving myself by the end of 2021, which is when I finish University.**

 **So before I post the reboot I wanted to give you guys the last thing I wrote for this story which is chapter 13 and as you can see it's not finished. The plan for this and the rest was for it to continue to chapter 16 and it was going to be a battle against Slade who was using Seismic Generators and planned on controlling Robin but then YJ Robin got in the way and was going to mind controlled. Then I think I wanted YJ Robin to enter the TT universe? Yeah, let's say I didn't have a concrete plan for the rest of the story. Really wrote myself in the back of a corner with bringing in Slade.**

 **The first chapter to '** _ **When There's Trouble..'**_ **will be up later today.**


End file.
